Avatar the Last Airbender: Book Four: Air
by YAXON
Summary: The War against the Fire Nation is finally over. But now new challenges arise to eradicate the balance of not just Aang's world, but all of the worlds. As war comes once more, which side will Aang take? Has canon pairings, but is not focused on the pairs.
1. Chapter One: World Recovery

** Alright, I'll be nice and Publish this a few days ahead of schedule... You'll be getting Chapters 1 and 2 out of this. Chapters 3, 4, and 5 may not be out for some time.**

Previously… On Avatar…

Fire Lord Ozai weakly lashed out at the Avatar expecting fire to come out. He gave up after nothing came.

"Wh-what… What did you d-do to me…?"

Aang stared at Ozai sternly.

"… I took your firebending away. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again."

Ozai's eyes widened. Then he just glared as Aang Waterbended to put out the fires that were nearby. After he had put out the fires, Aang looked out at the world: the sun was rising. It was a new day…

"… I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down. And now…"

Zuko, now dressed as the new Fire Lord, gave Aang a small smile. Aang returned his smile.

"Now we're friends."

Aang continued smiling. Zuko nodded.

"Yeah… We are friends."

Aang stood up.

"I can't believe a year ago I was frozen in a block of ice. The world's so different now!"

Zuko walked over to Aang and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And things are going to be even more different… when we build it together.

The two of them embraced. The Fire Lord and the Avatar headed out to meet the people…

"… The real hero… is the Avatar!

Aang walked out to meet the people as they cheered for him.

"Today… This war is finally OVER! I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation… and I will.

By now, everyone had stopped cheering and was now listening intently to what the Fire Lord had to say.

"The road ahead of us is challenging… A hundred years has the left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get back on the right path! And begin a new era of love and peace."

Zuko kneeled. A Fire Sage donned the crown on Zuko.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"

The people erupted into cheers once more and Zuko motion for Aang to follow him as they began heading down the stairs to the people…

"… Why are you REALLY here…?"

Zuko knelt down to Ozai's eye level. Ozai wouldn't look him in the eye, but Zuko didn't care.

"Because you're going to tell me something… Where is my mother?"

**Book Four: **

** Air**

** Chapter One:**

** Global Recovery**

Aang grinned thinking of all the cities that were now slowly healing after a hundred years of war. Ba Sing Se… Omashu… Kyoshi Island… The Northern and Southern Water Tribes… Even the capital city of the Fire Nation still needed recovery from the attack on the Day of Black Sun. All were on the road to recovery. It had already been a week, and it was unbelievable how much progress they had all made. Not ONLY that, but ties between the Nations were slowly becoming less and less tense with each passing day.

Okay, sure. Aang could admit that negotiations regarding land lost or gained during the war were tedious, but at least they got the messiest negotiations out of the way the first week. Negotiations would still be taking place, but they would become less and less important as time progressed. It seemed for once that the world COULD regain balance. It had been done before, so it was only natural that the world could and would do it again.

Aang stopped his train of thought to think about that. Balance. It seemed no matter how much the world became unbalanced, it would always seem to regain it no matter how long it remained unbalanced. Aang wondered if there wasn't more to that, though. What if there were other worlds? What if there were other Avatars in those worlds that never disappeared and deserted their worlds? There was still so much that Aang did not know. After all, Aang didn't really know that much about the spirit world. It seemed so… _big_... to Aang.

Aang shook his head to make himself stop daydreaming about the possibilities. He would make it a point to ask Roku or any other past selves of the possibility of parallel worlds. It seemed so far out there that it couldn't possibly be true. And yet, dragons still existed. For so long they had been regarded as dead that the very thought of a dragon existing was preposterous! What if traversing between the world was possible? What if _he _could travel to another world where the Air Nomads were still alive? Aang beat his head with his staff.

_Argh…_ _STOP thinking about them! They're GONE! The Fire Nation wiped them all out! They are DEAD. And there's NO WAY to bring them back. Besides that, there are still people who need me here anyway. The world is still recovering and the ties between the Nations are still very delicate! I can't dwell on the past or the impossible future… I should be focusing on the here and now._

Aang turned his staff into his glider and flew off. He was on his way to the Fire Nation capital again. Supposedly, the last very, very important negotiation was today, and Aang could not afford to be late. However, had he taken a second to look behind him, Aang would have seen a person following him. But he was too far away now, and the figure was on the move. The person was following Aang…

Aang reached the Fire Nation capital in five minutes flat. He landed and rushed into the palace to the old War Room. That was where the negotiations had been taking place for the past week.

Aang got into the room and grinned sheepishly. Everyone was here, and they all had their eyes set on Aang. Fire Lord Zuko waved and motioned for Aang to take his place by him. Zuko gave Aang a small smile and whispered to Aang as he sat down.

"Sorry… we started earlier than expected. You're just in time to help us wrap this negotiation up. For the past hour, they've been bickering over whether or not to grant the last piece of Earth Kingdom land that the Fire Nation now occupies heavily to them. It's just one city."

Aang smiled at Zuko and whispered back.

"Well… Shouldn't we just give to them what's rightfully theirs?"  
Zuko shook his head and put on a serious face.

"… Well, we should. But the thing is, if we do that, then there's going to be at least a hundred people without homes. The Earth Kingdom would have the people in that city move away and reoccupy it with middle class people that have helped fill Ba Sing Se to the brim. I've been thinking about this for a while now, and there seems to be no easy solution. If we don't give the Earth Kingdom back their land, then the ties between us and them snap. And if we do give back the land, we take away what little the citizens already have. They have no home outside that city; there are no rich people in that city either. All of them can barely afford life's necessities like food and drink. I don't want the world divided again, Aang. But I don't want to be responsible for taking away the homes of those people. Not to mention that the Fire Nation isn't ready to receive a hundred more people, we're still paying off war debts and we will be for a long time. What do you think we should do?"

Aang's eyes widened.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Compromise! Give the Earth Kingdom back the city, and have the Earth Kingdom help the homeless by relocating them to other cities where they'd still be able to live! If the Earth Kingdom's going to take away their homes, then have the Earth Kingdom find them new homes. It's not right to just take away a person's home and not repay them. If you're willing to do something for them, then they should be willing to do something for you. No one should expect to be handed whatever they want, it's not how life works!"

Zuko blinked. Then he nodded.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. We're trying our best to be fair, so it should be in their best interest to be fair to us as well.

Fire Lord Zuko turned to the still bickering Earth Kingdom representatives and Fire Nation representatives.

"All right everyone, listen up! The Avatar has just come up with a compromise for us all! The Fire Nation will relinquish its claims to the city! But in return, the Earth Kingdom must be willing to help any citizens that they evict from their homes! Is this a suitable solution for everyone?"

Everyone began mumbling amongst themselves. An Earth Kingdom representative rose up.

"No! We should not have to deal with any Fire Nation citizens! It is our land, and we should be able to do with it as we see fit!"

Aang stared daggers into the man.

"But can you take away another's home with a clear conscience? What have those citizens ever done to you? Were any of them amongst the soldiers that helped assault the Earth Kingdom?"

The man was taken aback.

"W-Well… N-No… B-But…"

Aang continued glaring at the man.

"And do they still pay the Earth Kingdom for the supplies that they need?"

The man nodded weakly.

"Y-Yes… Th-they barely meet the required amount…"

Aang replied to him sternly.

"Then what's the problem? These people are a part of the lower class! They can't afford to be stripped of their homes! The Fire Nation is willing to give you back your land, so why can't YOU be willing to do something for them in return? The Fire Nation is still repaying the war debts that it owes to the Earth Kingdom; they can't afford to build another city! The very least you can do for them is give those people a new home if you take away their old one. Are we clear?"

The Earth Kingdom representative went pale and nodded. He sat back down without another word. Fire Lord Zuko nodded. He stood up.

"… Then it's settled. All land in the Earth Kingdom _officially_ belongs to the Earth Kingdom. Any Fire Nation citizen that needs help will get help. This negotiation is finally over! Meeting is adjourned."

The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation representatives walked out together. Zuko turned to Aang.

"Thanks for helping today. That Earth Kingdom representative was giving us the most trouble in the negotiation today. I don't know what would've happened had you not been here for us, Aang. I'm glad that we're friends now."

Aang grinned and stood up.

"I am too. The world is still recovering, and tensions are still there. Only by thinking logically and morally can we get through to _anyone _nowadays."

Aang twirled his staff and Zuko chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… but it's not easy to think like that every single day. It seems a good number of leaders out there are still prejudiced against the Fire Nation. I'll admit… I regret making war with the rest of the world. And I'm sure everyone else in the Fire Nation regrets that now that negotiations are so difficult."

Aang lightheartedly laughed.

"Yeah, I bet they do."

Zuko raised his one eyebrow at Aang.

"What about you…? As the Avatar I bet you don't have too many regrets.

Aang hung his head at that. Zuko's eyes widened. He just remembered what happened to Aang's people.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have said that. It still must hurt you deep down…"

Aang looked up at Zuko and gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, it does… It's okay. I'm seen as the savior of the world, it's hard to imagine me having regrets," Aang sighed wearily. "But I do… I may be the Avatar, but I'm still as human as everyone else. I laugh, I cry… I take pride in what I do, I worry about consequences… And yes, I even have regrets."

Zuko walked over and put a hand on Aang's right shoulder.

"Hey, want to come to Uncle's tea shop tonight? We'll be celebrating the Earth Kingdom's freedom from the Fire Nation."

Aang shook his head.

"Sorry… But I think I need to be on my own for a bit. I just… I just need some time to think. Don't worry; I'll be back for negotiations tomorrow. But I do need some time by myself. For the past week, all I've done is celebrate with my friends and negotiate. I think some time on my own will do me good. I've had a lot on my mind recently."

Zuko nodded understandingly, patted Aang on the shoulder, and left the War Room. Aang walked out by himself and headed to the front of the palace again. As Aang was about to fly away, Aang thought about all his friends. Sokka, Suki, and the Kyoshi Warriors were on Kyoshi Island still helping repair damages from the war. Toph had returned to her family to compensate for running away, but occasionally snuck out to hang out with the gang. Katara had gone with her dad back to the South Pole to help their village. And of course, Zuko was now Fire Lord and was slowly but surely restoring the honor of the Fire Nation. He spent just as much time with Mai, however. Which Aang thought was kinda cute; Mai would make a good Fire Lady.

As for Aang, when he wasn't taking part in negotiations, he was normally spending time with his friends, one right after the other because they didn't really get together much because of healing a world after a hundred year war. Iroh's tea shop was a typical place to get together, even if it was just a friend or two. They were finally in a time of love and peace, as Zuko had said. They could afford to occasionally get together, but global recovery was still top priority.

Once again, as Aang took off, had he looked around a little bit, he would have seen the same person still following him. The person was fast. The person was definitely fast enough to keep up with Aang even when he was flying…

Aang flew quite a distance to where Appa was. He had left Appa on the very outskirts of the Fire Nation. Appa had grown tired from the flight from Ba Sing Se to the Fire Nation, so Aang let Appa rest while he continued on to the Fire Nation capital.

"Appa! All rested up, boy? I need to fly to the Western Air Temple next; do you think you could make it?"

Appa snorted and stood up. As Aang was about to hop on, somebody called to Aang.

"Hello, there! Do you think you have room for one more passenger…?"

Aang turned around and his face brightened.

"Iroh! What are you doing here?"

Iroh was just standing there, carrying a platter with a full tea set. The old, retired general chuckled.

"My nephew never writes. And I haven't seen him since the end of the war. I am only here to say 'hi' and see how things are going. Do you mind flying me to the capital?"

Aang raised an eyebrow.

"It's only been a week since the war ended. You want to return to visit the Fire Nation already? What about your tea shop?"

Iroh smiled.

"I thought I would visit my nephew while I still could. Once my tea shop becomes too popular for its own good, I won't be able to occasionally visit him like this. And because he is the Fire Lord and has to help handle negotiations and run a whole country, he won't be able to visit me as often… EVER. We might as well spend as much time together as possible now to make up for lost time later. In the meantime, I have left the tea shop in the capable hands of a fellow member of the White Lotus."

Aang nodded knowingly.

"Hmm… I guess it'd make sense to spend time with the people you cherish while you still can. There's so much reconstruction left to handle, it might take a few years before everything returns to normal again."

While Aang helped move the tea set up into Appa's saddle, Iroh casually began asking how things had been for going for Aang in this past week.

"So… Is being the Avatar still a full-time job? You brought peace to the world by taking away my brother's firebending… but I sense that there is still tension between the Nations from the past 100 years."

Aang nodded and helped Iroh up into Appa's saddle.

"There is. We just handled the last negotiation today regarding Earth Kingdom land. At the very least there are representatives that are hostile to the Fire Nation yet. I managed to help end the negotiation fairly, but there's still going to be hostility there. I don't know what's worse, politically fighting or just plain fighting.

Appa took Appa by the reins.

"Appa, yip, yip!"

Iroh chuckled and nodded.

"I understand… I don't really like politics either. But it is necessary to end negotiations fairly to regain a balanced world. These negotiations are the last step in restoring what was once lost. … But tell me, Aang. How are you doing? I know about what happened 100 years ago. And I am deeply sorry that it happened. Do you ever… think about it…?"

Aang didn't answer immediately. He just looked straight ahead through the clouds. Aang sighed and nodded.

"… Yeah… I do… I've been thinking about it a lot recently now that I don't have anything else that requires my attention… I try not to. Really. But it's not easy… I don't like facing the reality that I have no family, no TRUE family left now. I like to think of you, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and all our other friends as my family now, but deep down I know that there's no other Airbenders out there but me now. What's going to happen if I die now, Iroh? How will the next Avatar learn Airbending? The next Avatar will be a Waterbender. They're not going to know how to Airbend. If I can't teach it to anyone, then the next Avatar can't learn all the Elements. And what if the next Avatar has to face a war like I did?"

Aang sighed again and hung his head sadly. He wasn't crying, but he had his eyes shut thinking. Iroh offered up a response after a few minutes.

"I don't know the answer, Aang. As I told you once before, and as I told my nephew once before: Destiny is a funny thing. I'm sure that somehow the next Avatar will be able to master all the Elements. I don't know how, and I don't think I have to. You are still a boy. You will die of old age, Aang. I am sure of it. If a war comes up again at some point in your lifetime, we'll deal with it. You are the Avatar, the peace bringer. Many have tried to disrupt the balance of the world, some without even knowing it, many have failed. There are some people, some _monsters_ that you just can't reason with. You were able to find a peaceful solution that didn't result in Ozai's death. You won't always be that lucky, Aang. What you did was a _miracle_."

Aang turned his head to Iroh and gave him a small smile. Iroh smiled back.

"Thanks, Iroh."

Aang turned his head back to facing the front. Iroh shook his head.

"Anything to ease your mind a little. Now, I have some interesting news that you might want to hear."

Aang turned to Iroh again.

"Huh…?"

Iroh nodded.

"… Mind you, this is information that only a few are privy to. I know of only 3 people, counting me, who know of this. It is a secret that was passed down to me from my father Fire Lord Azulon. And my father… got it from his father Fire Lord Sozin. …."

Aang looked at Iroh who now had his eyes shut. He still looked like he was contemplating whether or not to tell Aang his secret. Aang shook his head.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Iroh… If it's a secret, I don't want you to have to part with it."

Iroh looked up at Aang, he looked Aang square in the eye.

"… No. It is something you need to know. The death of your people and the reasons behind it are not fully known to anyone but my family. Not even everyone in my family knows of the reasons. Only my grandfather, my father, and I know. Not even Ozai knew. I never told him, I never even confronted him if he did know. There was… a message."

Aang raised an eyebrow.

"A message…? From who? And what does this have to do with my people…?"

Iroh sighed and began relating the tale as his father had told him.

"The war didn't just start because Fire Lord Sozin wanted to share the Fire Nation's wealth with the world. It started also… because of a message sent. The message itself predicted of the comet that would enhance firebending. Included in the message… was the 'recommendation' to wipe out the Air Nomads. My father said it was a 'recommendation', but I believe that it may have very well been a _command_. I believe it to be a command because my father went onto say the message elaborated on when and where to strike the Air Nomads first, where they were at their absolute weakest. The first place being the Southern Air Temple. Now, I don't know who sent the message. My father was never told. And when I asked my grandfather before he died, he said the message just seemed to… materialize… out of thin air. There was no indication of who sent it, he said. There was no messenger bird that sent it. It just… appeared. Appeared and plopped right into his hands.

Aang's hands were clenched into fists. Iroh took a deep breath and continued.

"My grandfather burnt that message after he read it… He didn't want to leave any evidence behind. He didn't want anyone to know that it wasn't his idea, at least not fully and completely, to wipe out the Air Nomads using the comet. He asked that we only tell our firstborn sons. Let it be a tale that is passed on only in the royal family. _Never _let it become common knowledge. I told my son, Lu Ten, but he was killed. And now the golden age of the Fire Nation is over. I wish not to tell anyone else. It is a horrible, horrible secret. You may do what you like with the secret, I know not where that message came from. My grandfather may have been responsible for executing the command, but somewhere… someone _else _is responsible for coming up with the plan. Don't think of confronting Roku about it. I don't think he would know about the message. My grandfather said that he received the message when no one else was around."

When he said no more, Aang unclenched his hands. He wasn't about to blow up in Iroh's face. Sure, it was horrific to find out that someone else other than the Fire Nation wanted the Air Nomads dead… but at least he was… _enlightened _now. It hurt thinking that someone would go so far as to order someone else to do it, but Aang tried to think of _why _someone would do that. Were they not able to do it themselves? Was it concrete proof of parallel worlds?

Aang didn't know, but he did know that they had arrived at the capital now. Appa landed near the palace and Aang helped Iroh off of Appa's back. He then handed Iroh his tea set. He gave Iroh a small smile.

"… Thank you, Iroh. It hurts to hear that my people were killed because of some command delivered from outside the Fire Nation… But I thank you for telling me anyway. Especially since it was such a guarded secret."

Iroh nodded.

"Well, thank _you _for listening. It isn't exactly a pleasant secret to keep. But I won't be telling Zuko… It is simply too hard for me to tell anyone else… And I apologize for my grandfather's obedience in that command. I… will see you later then…?"

Aang nodded.

"Yeah… later… I just need some time by myself. I've been surrounded by people all week and it's driving me crazy!"

Iroh frowned.

"… It might not be good spending time on your own. I can understand you wanting to get away from everything and relax… But you are the Avatar, not an average person. I mean no disrespect by saying you shouldn't be on your own, but there are people out there who need your help… Aang."

Aang nodded.

"I know… I just won't be of much help to the world if I don't have a clear mind. Besides, it'll only be for an afternoon and a night. I'll be back tomorrow. All I'll be doing is talking to myself, basically."

Iroh chuckled, which resulted in him rattling his tea set.

"You know, if you were a normal person that might cause concern. But anyway… I wish you safe travels. I will be staying here for a few days, so I will be seeing you tomorrow then…"

Aang hopped back on Appa and waved.

"See ya tomorrow! Appa, yip, yip!"

Appa let out a roar and flew away. Iroh watched Aang as he left. Then he walked to the palace…

The person that had been following Aang had even gone so far as to follow him back to the capital city. But as Appa flew over the person's head, he just continued to run after the Avatar. To anyone watching the person, it looked like the person was using the air to push them along to go at super fast speeds…


	2. Chapter Two: A Second Wind

** Here's Episode Two. The Episodes will get increasingly longer, hopefully. In this Episode, some of the main antagonists of Book Four are introduced. R&R.**

** Book Four:**

** Air **

** Chapter Two:**

** A Second Wind**

While Aang's world was experiencing a time of peace and happiness, there was a parallel world that was still experiencing a war that was comparable to the war in Aang's world. Except it wasn't the Fire Nation that was the main problem in this world.

In this world, the mighty Air Nation was the strongest. Even the puniest soldier among the Air Nation's military was a threat to the enemy. It was in this world that the art of Airbending was distorted. Airbending wasn't about graceful dodges and balls of air that an Airbender could ride on. No, in this world Airbending was _very _different. Due to war for a whole century, the art of Airbending was a tool. A very useful tool. It was possible to _choke _an opponent with Airbending.

Because Air wasn't as damaging as Fire or Earth, Airbenders had to get really creative. The Air Nation fueled their missiles and 'bombs' with enough Air to deliver colossal damage. Some would say that Air is harmless, but not in the eyes of these Airbenders.

But even with all this power, the rebellion, the Nations of Water, Earth, and Fire, was finally beginning to make a comeback. And today was supposedly the last day of the century long war. The entire Air Nation was forced back into the capital city which was located above the highest mountain in the world. Today was the day they were forced to make a decision: surrender… or die.

The people of the Air Nation were a proud people. They weren't mere Nomads in this parallel world. In this world, they were Lords and Ladies. Even amongst the soldiers, the brave men and women that gave their lives for their Nation, they were Lords and Ladies. The traditional dress of the Air Nation was a long, rich red robe adorned with a golden head piece that only covered their shoulders and the back of their heads. Some wore red caps that were flat and reached down to around their ears, while others didn't.

The highest ranking Office to be achieved within the Air Nation ranks was the Lord President position. The Lord President was responsible for leading his or her people, making the final decisions in the High Council meetings, was capable of electing officials to the High Council, and was in charge of naming the successor to the Lord President position. The Lord President had to be among the elite of the military, had to make his or her team's missions successful, and would have to prove to be capable of taking care of himself or herself. There was never an instance where the Lord President was weak and decrepit. _Especially _the current one.

The current Lord President was Lord Rassilon. There was nothing particularly interesting with his ancestry; he was the strongest Airbender of his entire recorded family. He was in his sixties, and he was an outstanding veteran that never showed weakness to others. He was an inspiration to everyone, and showed no fear to anyone. The perfect candidate for Lord President. His only desire was to continue to rule the world with an iron fist, but the other Nations had managed to push him and his people all the way back to the capital. He was _furious _that he couldn't push the other Nations around anymore-they were _pushovers_!

And yet, in the past year the other Nations had constantly showed again and again that they were more than capable of overthrowing Rassilon and his empire. Being pushed back to the capital, the last stronghold, was the last straw for Rassilon. If the other Nations pursued them to here, Rassilon would kill himself rather than be taken alive by the rebellion.

Outside the capital city, smoke could be seen rising from the abandoned villages below. The rebellion had really dealt damage when they invaded the Air Nation cities and villages. The Air Nation's capital city, located up in the clouds oddly enough, had a protective dome surrounding it that was made of glass. The only way into the capital city was through a heavily protected gate. In the dome, all the buildings were skyscrapers. There were no roads or solid pathways that connected the buildings, everyone either travelled by flying bison or by 'walking on Air'. The true eye-catcher was the capitol; it was by far the largest building there. True, it was one huge dome, but that dome went on for at least half a mile. Inside it was like a maze. It was a maze to confuse intruders long enough for security to evict them.

The High Council's final meeting was to start soon. Lord President Rassilon, flanked by two guards with faces that revealed nothing, walked to the war room where the inner circle of the High Council was meeting. They were to discuss what they would do when the rebellion reached the capital, and then they would present their idea to the whole High Council, which was comprised of two hundred members, and vote.

The Lord President reached the inner chamber. He carried a scepter. It was a scepter that had an orb perched at the top that protected a precious diamond. Surrounding the orb were golden representations of wind itself. Rassilon only liked the diamond for its representation of authority, even if it did look gorgeous gleaming in sunlight.

Rassilon walked over to a table that seated ten people. The ten of them, including himself, were to represent the inner circle, the highest you could be of the High Council. Rassilon hit his scepter against the floor signaling the beginning of the final session. Then he handed his scepter off to one of the guards.

"What news of the other Nations…? How long do we have…?"

Rassilon spoke with authority. A man seated near him on his right spoke with precision. He was the Vice President, or most commonly called the Second, the second highest rank in the whole Air Nation. He was like a Vice President, but at the same time, almost had absolutely no power compared to the Lord President. His job was to make sure that everyone was in attendance at High Council meetings or for any other important event by the time the Lord President arrived, and to give reports on the status of anything. The Second, the current one, wasn't a particularly strong Airbender, but he could get himself out of tight binds. He strongly advocated Rassilon and the decisions he made, and would usually speak his approval. If Rassilon had a favorite, which he didn't, it would be the Second because of his allegiance to him.

"They are preparing and arming themselves… my Lord President. We have only an hour before they advance on our capital. We have nowhere else to go. Our military is severely weakened, and we do not have enough defenses to hold them back for a single day. We are at a loss, sir."

Rassilon nodded in agreement. He wasn't entirely sure what they were going to do either. He wasn't about to let his Nation surrender peacefully, but blindly fighting to the death wouldn't show true leadership. Still, Rassilon felt that it was all they had left. However, a woman seated near the opposite end of the table from Rassilon himself voiced her opinion.

"Well, this should teach us a fine lesson should we survive beyond today. Everyone in this room-no, this entire _city_ knows the rebellion's intention. If we don't show a white flag to the rebellion today, we are all dead. However, isn't this _wonderful_? We have ruled over them for an entire _century_, and that is wrong. We should just accept our defeat gracefully and try to rebuild this world. Balance _must _be restored."

Rassilon shot an icy glare at the woman. He stood up angrily, balled his right hand into a fist, and aimed it at the Lady.

"… Thank you for your opinion… But there will be no surrender today…

The woman began choking slowly. And in mere seconds she let out a small scream and collapsed dead. Rassilon yelled at her corpse and at everyone around the table.

"I _will not DIE! _

Rassilon slammed his hands flat on the iron table.

"_Do you hear me? _A _century _of Air Nation superiority riding on our backs… I will not let this perish. I. Will. Not."

Rassilon took his seat again. After a few minutes of silence, the Second spoke up again. He took out a scroll from his sleeve. He spoke and chose his words carefully.

"There is… um… There is one other possibility, my Lord.

He walked over from his spot to Rassilon's seat and unrolled the scroll so he could read the ancient writing of the Airbenders of old.

"I retrieved this from the archives. It was filed under myth, but… We _do _have the Avatar as our prisoner. The Prophecy not only states that traversing between worlds that are parallel to one another is possible, but that we of the Air Nation _will_. It states the existence of a total of four worlds, all with a different Nation in charge at different times. And the balance is constantly changing in the four worlds, but the worlds are never the same. For instance, we may be in charge of this world, but in the other worlds, it is the Nations of Water, Earth, and Fire that are in charge. If we were to traverse to another, we could…"

Rassilon began rising again and sounding more confident.

"… Then we could demonstrate our military might, after taking a time of healing, and we will rule once more. We are _destined_ to rule!"

The Second sounded a little nervous.

"Erm… Yes… But the Prophecy states that there is only one world at peace at the time of traversing. Also, that world has lost the Air… erm… Nomads… If we pick the wrong world to go to, then…"

Rassilon smirked.

"We will not. I have a strong connection with the Spirit World. I will call forth the Avatar of the world at peace and plea with him to allow us to travel to his world in the name of peace. Deceiving him will be easy enough, for the Avatar will be begging to have his people to return to him. I know he is an Airbender because he would not have been able to bring peace to his world without mastering all four of the Elements. And because the Air… Nomads…" Rassilon said 'Nomads' distastefully, he didn't like being thought of anything less than a Lord. "... Were wiped out from that world, we can _replace _them. More or less, the Avatar will accept us if he wants future Avatars to learn the art of Airbending. Of course, their Airbending must be _quite _different if they were called Air _Nomads_. Such a disgraceful title to Airbenders everywhere!"

The Second nodded in agreement.

"Yes… But… there is a second part of the Prophecy that I was unable to retrieve. At the end of part one, it warns of an impending doom that would befall us should we traverse to the other world. This scroll is finished, but without a doubt there is more to the Prophecy. I have the Royal Guard searching for the second part of the Prophecy as we speak, but it may be wise to wait until we find the second part."

Rassilon held up his right hand to silence the Second as he continued reading the scroll.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am afraid we must vote on this as soon as we can. The rebellion is gathering its forces and time is running out for us. This escape route… how exactly do we have access to other parallel worlds? You mentioned having the Avatar as a prisoner, so I presume that the Avatar is the reason that travelling to parallel worlds is possible…?"

Rassilon looked the Second straight in the eyes. The Second nodded weakly and fold his hands.

"Er… Yes. There is a certain part of the Avatar State that allows the creation of a… gate. However, in order to access this specific part of the Avatar State, the Avatar State must be accessed at precisely the same moment in both worlds. Not a second out of sync. Shall I… get the voting started, my Lord?"

Rassilon shook his head. He took his scepter from the guards. He began walking to the main chamber of the High Council.

"No, I would like the vote to be absolute. That will require me to unite the whole High Council. Is Gyatso here today? Because he will usually be voting _against _my decisions. He is normally not a problem, but if he were to hear of his wife's death…"

Rassilon stopped and motioned to the woman's corpse that was still at the High Council's table. The Second nodded understandingly.

"A gag order will be issued, sir. Not a word of her death will escape these chambers until we are safely in the other world."

Rassilon nodded and eyed the Second carefully.

"… Nothing must go wrong today. _Nothing_."

He motioned for all of the High Council members in the chamber to follow him. They all stood up and followed him out of the room…

Rassilon informed the whole High Council of their new escape plan. He informed them that they had to vote about whether to go through with it or not, but to keep in mind that naysayers would be left to be killed by the rebellion. He said it was entirely up to them, however. After the High Council began to vote, Rassilon marched to meet an Avatar from another world…

Aang arrived at the Southern Air Temple in just a matter of hours. He didn't often come here, but this place held so much nostalgia for him. It was where he was raised, and it was the last place he was seen before being frozen in a block of ice.

He didn't really get to inspect the place thoroughly the last time he came with Katara and Sokka. They investigated a bit, but their investigation ended with finding Monk Gyatso's… Aang couldn't finish that train of thought.

Aang took a good look around the temple. Nothing seemed to have changed the last time he came, with the exception of new insects roaming free outside that came from further inside the temple. Aang took a tour of all the past Avatars whose statues were inside the temple. He had lived so many past lives; it was going to be a long time before he reached his very first self.

Aang stopped at each and every statue. Avatar Roku, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Kuruk, Avatar Yangshen… Each and every Avatar was so different, and yet all of them had kept or restored balance in the world. Well, with the exception of Roku at the end of his life. Still, Aang felt that he had redeemed Roku, and that was enough.

As Aang walked past Avatar Yangshen's statue, he felt lost. There were so many more Avatars that had preceded Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangshen. And yet he didn't even know any of their names.

After about an hour of walking around looking at past Avatars, Aang realized that there was more than one chamber. There were several chambers filled with statues of Avatars that Aang had never even seen before that ran above the original room he and his friends had found. The Avatar cycle was _long_. Aang had no idea that he had lived so many past lives! Eventually, after an hour, he gave up stopping at each and every statue and just flew past all multiple chambers.

After another five minutes of quickly flying past all the past Avatars, he reached the original. The original Avatar, the very first one seemed… _different_… from all the rest. As a testament to how different he was, his statue got its very own chamber all to itself. Not only that, but his clothes were way different. He _definitely _didn't belong to the Water Nation, but he didn't belong to the Nations of Earth, Fire, or Air either. Aang wasn't sure, but this Avatar had a presence that the other Avatars didn't seem to have.

Certainly, all Avatars, even their statues, exuded a presence of authority and respect, but this Avatar… this Avatar just didn't seem to exude much of anything. Aang was sure that the very first Avatar had his handful with starting balance, so why was it that the atmosphere in the room seemed to tell a different story? Aang shook his head and just observed the statue's features. The first Avatar was bald, but he didn't have an arrow like Aang did. To make things even more interesting, this statue was a darker shade than the rest of the statues that Aang had seen. Aang wasn't sure what the significance was, but he promised himself he'd be asking Roku and all the past Avatars all about the very first Avatar and what his story was.

Aang looked into the statue's eyes and saw something peculiar. It was in the very corner of the right eye, and it was almost unnoticeable. What Aang saw was a little white dot. Now, the statue was fairly large, the head itself was at least twelve feet high, so that spec could have been bigger than what it seemed to be. Aang leaped into the air and managed to get a closer look at the speck: it was the end of a scroll.

Aang lightly tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled harder and the scroll moved a quarter of an inch out of the crack it was protruding from. That's when Aang got an idea and used Earthbending to temporarily enlarge the crack so he could pull the scroll out. It didn't completely work. Aang could barely get the crack an inch bigger, the statue was definitely made of a different material from normal stone. Aang gave up on trying to bend the statue and just yanked on the scroll with all of his might. The scroll moved about two inches, but was not even halfway out.

Aang sighed and stopped trying to get the ancient and yet mysterious scroll. He landed on the ground and was about ready to leave the chamber when the eyes of the statue glowed a beautiful white light. Aang was a little more than surprised, but nearly jumped when the scroll fell straight into his hands. Then the eyes stopped glowing.

When nothing else seemed to happen, Aang opened the scroll only to come face to face with unreadable writing. Aang frowned; this was definitely more than a few thousand years old. And if Aang couldn't read it, then who could? His past lives probably couldn't, Aang's only hope for translating the scroll would have to be the original Avatar, who most likely wrote this. Aang was also curious as to why the statue only gave him the scroll AFTER he had tried removing it himself and failed. Was it because the statue only responded to an Avatar's touch? It was really intriguing considering the statue didn't seem to be made of normal stone.

Aang pocketed the scroll and exited the temple. When he got outside again, he suddenly found himself being called into the Spirit World. Aang complied with whoever was calling him and got into his meditative stance. After he did, he was immediately spirited away…

Aang reached the Spirit World, and it looked a lot more different than normal. Everywhere Aang looked there was fog, or at least it SEEMED like fog. Not a single familiar sight was visible in the very dense fog. Through the fog Aang could spot a lone figure walking towards him. Aang could tell the man was at least 6 feet tall, and his attire was almost like… royalty. His robe was red mostly, but had golden edges to it.

The man was old, Aang could tell from a single glance. But he was not hunchbacked or decrepit. His strong aura told Aang that the man was capable, he was a leader. Aang didn't know it, but somehow the man was slowly learning about Aang and his past from just staring at him as he walked towards him. The man smirked at Aang and firmly grasped his scepter.

"So… You are Avatar Aang. I must say, it is an _honor_ to meet a hero from another world. But I must add… that you are not an _ordinary _hero. Not at all. Through the ages… you have brought balance to the world. I must thank you on behalf of all _four _worlds for bringing and sustaining balance."

Aang raised an eyebrow. This man was so mysterious, and Aang had a million questions to ask him. Aang didn't know where to begin, but he reckoned that he'd start with a very simple question…

"Uhhh… Thanks. Um… Who are you? You can tell me that for starters. And when you've done that, mind telling me how we're talking to each other if you're from a parallel world? When you're done explaining that, please enlighten me if you're an Air Nomad or not. You have an Air Symbol on your chest, but you don't look very… Nomad-y. And then, what's this about four worlds? Do you mean they're parallel and there's an Avatar to each one? And _then_..."

Rassilon smirked and held up his right hand to stop Aang from asking anymore questions.

"Aang, please. I can answer most of those with just one sentence. … In any case. I am Lord President Rassilon of the Air Nation; I come from a parallel world to speak and plead with you and only you. The four worlds are connected by the Spirit World, and I come from a world from which we are losing a war. … Now. The reason as to why we are losing is that the three other Nations have banded together in order to eradicate the Air Nation. In my world, we are not Nomads, but a Nation. A rich and powerful Nation. Do not take me the wrong way, we have helped the other Nations… but they still insist on removing _my _Air Nation from the face of my world!"

Aang cut in before he said anything else.

"Well, what do you want _me _to do about it? I mean, we're in the Spirit World and we're conversing, but that's a _miracle _to me! _How _can I get over to your world to help you? My world lost its Airbenders, and I'd _really _like to help you guys out… But I don't know _how_!"

Rassilon chuckled at Aang's enthusiasm. He gave a serious face and a serious answer.

"… Aang. I am more than happy to hear you wish to help my Nation. But I am not asking for you to leave your world just to help mine. No, I am here merely with a simple request. Would you be willing to allow my Nation passage into yours?

Aang was taken aback by the request, but Rassilon held up his hand again.

"Do not worry, I will give you time to think over my request. I know that your world is… recovering… from a war that has gone on for a century. _My _war is still going on! So I know what it's like to be affected by war. Not to mention the fact that your world may not be able to sustain four Nations anymore…"

Aang blinked and wildly shook his head.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONOOO! We can take another Nation, honest!"

Rassilon chuckled again.

"Calm down, Aang. You should still think deeply about bringing over my Nation. Think _very carefully_. Think about the future of your world, but also keep us in mind. When you have reached a decision, return here for I shall be waiting. However… While you should be thinking deeply about this life changing decision, my people have a limited time to live as well. We only have about forty five minutes before the other Nations barge into our capital city and take it by force. You might be glad to know that we have Gyatso with us! You remember Gyatso, don't you, Aang? But… Never mind that. For your world's sake and mine, Aang… Do what's right."

Aang weakly nodded and walked away from Rassilon pondering what to do…

While Aang had gone to the Spirit World, the person that had been following Aang had reached the Southern Air Temple. The person hunted for Aang and was absolutely silent. He found Aang in just a matter of minutes, but made no attempt to attack the Avatar or Appa. The person just silently waited while hidden and watched the Avatar meditate…

Aang walked through the fog and eventually passed all of it into the part that _he _remembered: the forest. While Aang walked through the forest, he was able to locate Avatar Roku after a few minutes of searching. Roku seemed baffled that Aang was in the Spirit World, but tried to keep his composure.

"Aang…? When did you get here? Normally I would know if you were called here by a past Avatar, this is unprecedented."

Aang grinned.

"I was called here by a person from another world, Roku! I don't know how it's possible, but it seems there are _four _worlds, not just mine!"

Roku's eyes widened realizing that Aang had his first encounter with someone from another world. Roku smiled.

"Aang, this is wonderful. Activity between the four parallel worlds has been limited in the past. I don't believe that two people from two different worlds have ever been in contact before. The best thing regarding interaction between the worlds has been the messages sent back and forth through the ages. Normally, people are shocked to hear that there are four worlds. I was too. And it is still a mystery to me as to why there are in fact four worlds that are parallel. Perhaps you should consult with your other past lives about this phenomenon? But anyway… Excuse my excitement from hearing this wonderful news. Tell me, who was this person…?"

Aang's grin grew wider.

"It was the leader of the whole Air Nation! Lord President Rassilon! He wants me to help him save his Nation!"

Roku frowned. This didn't sound very good.

"Aang… When you have been in the Spirit World for as long as I have, you learn a thing or two. Yes, travelling between the worlds is possible, however, the Avatar never can. The Avatar of each world is connected to his or her own world and the connection must never be severed. If the connection is to ever become severed, not only will that break the Avatar Cycle, but it will mean the destruction of the world of which that Avatar belongs."

Aang raised an eyebrow.

"And… how do we know that? Has it ever been attempted before?"

Roku shook his head.

"… No. It is merely knowledge passed down from the very first Avatar, Avatar Alpha. No one has been able to contact Avatar Alpha in the Spirit World since the second Avatar was the Avatar, but each and every Avatar is given this knowledge by the preceding Avatar when they become a part of the Spirit World permanently. It has been passed down for generations, and that is why I am warning you Aang: do not attempt to cross over to Lord President Rassilon's world. It is too risky for your own."

Aang shook his head.

"Well, okay. It's not like I was going to try anyway. Lord President Rassilon requested that he and his people be allowed to cross over to mine, er, ours. And see, I _really _want to help them Roku, I _really _do. But the thing is, it might be too risky for our world. We're recovering from a century long war! But the Air Nation of Rassilon's world is about to die in a matter of minutes if I don't allow them passage! What should I do?"

Roku looked thoughtful and began pondering about the situation. After a minute or so, he gave Aang an answer.

"I don't know the answer, Aang. I can't simply give you a yes or no answer easily. Bringing over an entire Nation may prove to be detrimental to our world. But at the same time, bringing in an entire Nation would ensure that the Air Nation would never go extinct and would make it possible to master Airbending for future Avatars, and I'm sure Rassilon's people would be appreciative of your kind gesture. It is your choice, Aang. Do you want to take the risk? I am afraid I cannot offer up any advice… other than to be… decisive."

Aang groaned. Roku didn't really help.

"Thanks Roku, I'll be sure to keep that in mind… Do you know where Avatar Kyoshi is? Or Avatar Kuruk? Or Avatar Yangshen?"

Roku shook his head.

"No, we past Avatars don't usually get together much. We are usually better off wandering the Spirit World on our own, well, with our trusted animals. Don't worry, you should be able to find the past Avatars you seek if you just think about them hard enough…"

Aang nodded, grinned again, and left Roku to walk in peace…

The Second walked up to Rassilon who was pacing in the fog. He bowed.

"My Lord… Only thirty swift minutes remain until the rebellion assaults us. Did you… locate the Avatar…?"

Rassilon nodded and smirked.

"… Yes. The boy was a tad naïve, if not a little… irritating… So many questions… I believe I have sufficiently deceived the boy enough, however. The boy is now considering my request, and conversing with past Avatars about it. But the boy should be here before our time is up."

The Second bowed again.

"Very good, my liege. Um… The vote has been taken and it is unanimous… Shall I ready everyone…?"

Rassilon nodded.

"Yes. Have them ready by the time I get back, and make sure to make Gyatso amongst the first to reach Aang's world. Once there, it will be nearly impossible for him to have second thoughts, and that should make Avatar Aang… happy. Oh, and make sure to bring along our prisoner."

The Second was taken aback.

"S-Sir…? You mean the _Avatar_? B-But… He will be the gateway to this other world!"

Rassilon shook his head and wagged his right pointer finger at the Second.

"He will be the last to come through. We cannot risk the other Nations following us to Avatar Aang's world and ratting us out. We will hide the Avatar amongst our possessions and Avatar Aang will know _nothing _of this. Do I make myself clear?"

The Second weakly nodded and bowed again.

"I-I will see to it that it is done, my Lord. However, how will the Avatar get out of the Avatar State? If we don't figure that out now…"

Rassilon almost laughed.

"As long as we possess something or someone that Aang loves or loved, he will be able to get out provided the person or possession helps him. I have seen it done with our prisoner before, and it works."

The Second nodded and turned to walk away.

"Ah, very well, sir."

Rassilon stopped him again.

"Oh. And how did you get to the Spirit World, hmm…? I didn't know you could come to the Spirit World."

The Second turned around and answered the President.

"Ah, practice, my Lord President. You are not the only one in the Air Nation that is capable of coming to the Spirit World."

The Second walked back to their world. Rassilon frowned and shook his head. He would make it a point to find out how many in the Air Nation could get to the Spirit World…

Avatar Aang had now consulted with Avatars Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangshen. They were all short, but deep conversations. And yet they were all relatively the same in regard to the ending of the discussions: it was all up to Aang. Aang was really indecisive now. _Why _couldn't his past lives be of any help when it really counted?

Aang let out an exasperated sigh. If he simply let the Air Nation in because of simply missing the old Air Nomads, he wouldn't be any different from Fire Lord Ozai who did all that he could to fulfill his own selfish ambitions. Avatar Kyoshi had told Aang that he wasn't selfish for wanting to save a whole Nation from being obliterated, she had said that was very noble of Aang. But like the rest of the Avatars that Aang talked to, Kyoshi said that it was all up to Aang. Aang _hated _having to be the one to make the decision! Too much was at stake! And Aang had only about fifteen minutes before the Air Nation would be obliterated!

Avatar Kuruk had said that in his time, people were receiving and sending back messages between parallel worlds. They did it abundantly, but at the end of Kuruk's life, the people stopped sending back messages simply because it was too overwhelming to be exchanging letters with people from parallel worlds. Kuruk warned Aang that it might be overwhelming for the people of Aang's day to bring over an entire Nation from a parallel world, but did offer that there were no other Airbenders and that future Avatars would have a tough time learning Airbending if Aang didn't. However, Kuruk still said the same thing like the rest: it was all up to Aang.

Avatar Yangshen was the last Avatar that Aang had spoken to. When telling Yangshen about the Air Nation from a parallel world wanting to traverse to Aang's, Yangshen pointed out that Aang didn't even know this Air Nation. They would be complete strangers to Aang and the rest of the world. Yangshen offered up looking into this Air Nation before allowing them passage, or at the very least bring a limited number of them over so that they wouldn't be trouble. Yangshen was like the other Avatars when she said it was all up to Aang, but unlike the rest, added that whatever decision Aang made, Aang would be able to keep the peace in his world.

After thinking about all the discussions that he had with his four previous lives, Aang reached a decision: he would allow the Air Nation passage into his world. His sole reason being that he just wanted to save these Airbenders in order to redeem himself for being unable to save his own people. If any of the new Airbenders caused trouble, Aang would deal with them without a second thought. He had an obligation to keep with maintaining the peace in his world, and he was going to do so even if having four Nations once again in his world would be a handful.

Aang sighed and walked back to find Rassilon. He only had five minutes now before the Air Nation was to be obliterated. He had thought long and hard, and he was sure of himself now. Rassilon saw Aang coming towards him and sounded hopeful when he spoke to Aang.

"So… Have you reached a decision, Avatar Aang? My people have five minutes left to live. If you are going to allow us passage, now is the time to open the gate to your world."

Aang nodded in agreement.

"I know. And I will. My world needs Airbenders again. If I don't allow your Nation to come, you'll be obliterated and future Avatars in my world won't be able to master all four of the Elements. We both get something out of this."

Rassilon smirked proudly.

"I am glad that you are willing to help us. All you need to do is exit the Spirit World and wait approximately 60 seconds. For after those 60 seconds have passed, we will have our Avatar access the Avatar State, and if you access it at precisely the same moment, we will be able to cross over into your world. Are you ready, Aang?"

Aang nodded and grinned.

"Okay, I'll do my best!"

Rassilon nodded and walked through the fog away from Aang. Aang left the Spirit World…

Aang returned to his body and looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed, so Aang thought it was safe to begin counting down. In Rassilon's world, he began counting down in front of his Avatar. His Avatar was an Airbender, but he wasn't Aang. He was unaware that the Air Nation was evil because they kept him hidden from the rest of the Nations. And that was why this Avatar was willing to help the Air Nation…

Sixty seconds passed and Aang began entering the Avatar State. The person that had followed Aang realized what he was doing and moved a safe distance away, but still out of sight. In Rassilon's world, the Avatar was also beginning to enter the Avatar State. They were in perfect synchronization. A giant white "wall" that was actually made of light appeared, the Air Nation was capable of bringing plenty of flying bison and supplies. They made sure to securely hide all weapons from plain view. The Avatar of Rassilon's world was stored in the last box to go, and Rassilon was among the first to step through the light.

In Aang's world, a similar light "wall" of similar size had appeared. Images of Lords and Ladies appeared in vast numbers and they all became more than just images in mere seconds. Rassilon was the first to step through and breathe the air in Aang's world. He was impressed, the escape plan really worked. He walked far enough for all the others to come on through. When everyone had come through, flying bison and supplies with them, they totaled roughly six million. There were at least half as many flying bison, and there was abundance in supplies. Rassilon ordered Gyatso to help Aang out of the Avatar State.

Gyatso gently patted Aang on the shoulder.

"Aang! We are all safely through now! You may now exit the Avatar State! Don't you recognize my voice? It is me, Gyatso!"

Aang didn't seem to respond to Gyatso at first, but then Aang blinked. And then he was completely out of the Avatar State. He opened his eyes and grinned madly. He gave Gyatso a bear hug, and Gyatso returned a small hug. Gyatso let go of Aang and walked off to friendly chat with a few older looking people. Rassilon addressed Aang.

"Avatar Aang… I thank you. Saving an entire Nation is no small feat. With all six million of us now in your world…"

Aang's eyes widened and he leaped high into the air stunned by how many people there were.

"SIX _MILLION_? No, no, no… THAT CAN'T BE! _SIX MILLION_? How can my world _possibly _sustain _SIX MILLION_ MORE PEOPLE?"

Rassilon held up his right hand peaceably.

"Now Aang… We are not asking to have new land available to us. If you will simply grant us what the old 'Air Nomads' had, I am sure that we will be able to live comfortably."

Aang didn't seem the least bit relieved.

"But there are _SIX MILLION _of you! The old land that belonged to the Air Nomads was small and dispersed! I don't see how all of you can be standing in this old temple and not be falling off!"

Rassilon rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm… It is true that some of us are forced to be standing on the clouds themselves…"

Aang's eyes bulged.

"You can stand on _clouds_?"

Rassilon nodded.

"Well… Yes. Our capital city back in our world was located in the clouds themselves above the highest mountain. But normal clouds tend to move, the clouds we lived on never moved. Your world needn't think about having to grant us food or supplies for at least a year, we brought our own. I am certain that no matter how small the land is, we will be able to adjust and begin living normally once more. … Do you have a map that you can show me, Aang?"

Aang nodded. He ran over to Appa who wasn't too far away, leaped into the saddle and grabbed the map that he and his friends used back when they traveled all over the world. He leaped back down, ran over to Rassilon and showed him the map.

"The land for the Air Nomads surrounds all three of the other Nations. For the most part, they're just small islands really dispersed. There's no main land."

Rassilon nodded and scanned the entire map. He addressed Aang after a few minutes of intensely scanning the map.

"If it's all the same to you, Aang, I think it's still… doable. It might be a tight squeeze… But I think if we're granted this much land, my people will be happy. Yes, the other Nations make the land for the Airbenders look puny, but you'd be surprised how many people you could fit onto these 'tiny' islands. I mean, just look around. For the most part, nearly all six million Airbenders here can stand in and on this Southern Air Temple alone."

Aang still wasn't convinced.

"Yeah… But people don't stand shoulder to shoulder on a day to day basis. They work, they exercise, they sleep…"

Rassilon shook his head and rolled up the map and pocketed it.

"Don't worry. I assure you that we will be just fine with these 'small islands'. Put a little more faith in your own people, Aang."

Aang sighed and shook his head. He wished he could, but these weren't his people and Aang wasn't entirely sure that they understood what they were getting. But he supposed it wouldn't hurt putting a little faith in them. If they could prove to him that they could evenly disperse to the three areas designated for the Air Nation, Aang would put more trust in them. For now, it seemed like they were crazy.

Rassilon turned to address his people.

"My people! Listen very closely! Two million of you will be staying spread out here in the Southern Airbender Area! I will assist taking two million people to the Western Airbender Area! And then I shall return to take the last remaining two million people to the Eastern Airbender Area! We shall take a week to settle peacefully into our new areas, and then the High Council will meet together to make decisions such as where our new Capital City shall be held! From there… We will gradually befriend the people of this new world. So, I will need a head count of the two million people heading to the Western Airbender Area and then we shall set out once everyone is accounted for. Do I make myself clear? Will this be okay for everyone?

Rassilon was met with boisterous cheers. Rassilon held up his right hand to silence their cheers. He pointed his scepter at the Second and some officials near him.

"The Second will begin counting everyone going to the Western Airbender Area! Those who are chosen to go _will _go without a single complaint! The Second may use the military to help with the head count! Anything further to add, Second?"

The Second clapped his hands together.

"Once chosen, head to the flying bison! We should be ready to leave within fifteen minutes! Anyone caught trying to escape from going will be punished justly…"

Rassilon nodded in agreement. The Airbenders just started mumbling amongst themselves. Aang turned to Rassilon.

"Are you _absolutely sure _that you can fit two million people into these small territories?"

Rassilon chuckled at Aang's disbelief.

"Do not worry, Aang. I am sure that the areas of the old Airbenders will be all that we need. We have our supplies, our main transportation, and our military and our government. We will be able to establish ourselves quite well in your world."

Aang frowned.

"Well, even if you _do _get everyone a proper home, that's only obstacle one. Obstacle two will involve you having to negotiate with the leaders of the other Nations if there are people living in the areas you try to settle into. I… don't think my friends will be happy about me bringing in a whole other Nation. Well, at the very least, _Zuko _won't be that happy. I mean, Zuko _loathes _land negotiations. So do I, some people are just so _stubborn_. But who actually _likes _land negotiations?"

Rassilon chuckled once more moved his scepter to his right hand.

"I understand, Aang. Negotiations can be… sticky and undesirable… But they are necessary in obtaining peace. You need not explain yourself to Fire Lord Zuko; I shall do it if he requires an explanation. After all, it _is _my fault that my people and I are here at all. If I hadn't come asking for your help, maybe it would have been better. But my people were about to die, I could not let that happen!"

Aang nodded understandingly. However, he was becoming increasingly suspicious of Rassilon. How did he know so much about his world? He mentioned Monk Gyatso; he even brought the parallel version of him! He knew about the Air Nomads of Aang's world… and even though Aang didn't specify, Rassilon clearly identified Zuko as the Fire Lord without even meeting him! They even knew that the war had ended here in his world! Aang was finding it a bit hard to put his trust in Lord President Rassilon because of his knowledge of the world that they had just gotten to. Still, Rassilon didn't seem to be using the knowledge for evil purposes, and that was okay with Aang. Aang smiled at Rassilon.

"Well, I'll see you later, Rassilon. It's a bit too crowdy here and it's beginning to get late. Just look! The sun's already setting! I had set out to be alone for the day to meditate! Still, I guess I can't say I'm completely disappointed. It's good to have Airbenders around again. Sorry, but I gotta go meditate…"

Rassilon smirked and passed his scepter back to his left hand.

"Yes, well… I thank you for your help, Avatar Aang. I hope that you will occasionally check up on us, but do not put us among your top priorities. Your world needs to recover, and my Nation needs some rest and relaxation as well from our war. We won't try to cause too much trouble. I shall try to be at land negotiations when the Fire Lord calls upon us, and please… do not concern yourself with explaining something that is not your fault. You are not to blame for any trouble we may cause; we were the ones who asked if we could come over in the first place. It is _my _fault and I will gladly take responsibility for my actions."

Aang nodded and grinned.

"See ya around then!

Aang ran back to Appa and hopped in his saddle.

"Appa, yip, yip!"

Appa took off and Rassilon watched as the Avatar left. The Second walked up to Rassilon.

"Sir… Did the Avatar just leave…?"

Rassilon nodded and smirked at the Second.

"… Yes. It appears taking over this world will be _too easy_. Really, if all of the people of Aang's world are as gullible as he is, I shall seriously be most disappointed… I wouldn't mind a challenge when we are back at full strength. And he doesn't seem to be the least bit suspicious about my knowing his world like the back of my hand… Admittedly, I was surprised when I 'absorbed' the knowledge of this world when Avatar Aang and I spoke in the Spirit World… But I am most grateful that he did not get the knowledge of our world. Now… Before anything else happens… Do we still have our Avatar with us, well hidden away?"

The Second nodded.

"Yes, sir… He is in the last crate that was brought into this world and still in the Avatar State. No one has snapped him out of it yet."

Rassilon roared with laughter.

"Good! Then that means if the other Nations get too nosy, they will be trapped between the worlds! Splendid… The High Council _is _aware that our _real _first meeting for military strategy meets _tomorrow_, yes?"

The Second nodded again. He looked a bit nervous.

"Er… Yes. I spread the word around. But we have a slight… problem. It's… Gyatso. He's asking about his wife… because she hasn't been seen since we were in our world…"

Rassilon nodded knowingly.

"Yes… I've seen him asking around… But let's see how long we can keep it a secret from him… all right? Let us plan our invasion of the other Nations, and if I absolutely _need _to, I will deal with Gyatso myself if he steps out of line."

The Second nodded. He didn't seem that nervous anymore.

"Yes, my Lord President. The count has been taken for those going to the Western Airbender Area. You wished to lead the way, my Lord President?"

Rassilon walked past the Second to his flying bison that seemed to be a bit larger than the other bison.

"Yes… I shall lead the way. I am the one with the map. Stay here with the rest of the High Council, I'll be back later. I don't know when…"

The Second watched the President leave on his bison. People going to the Western Airbender Area followed on their bison. The Second walked back to speak amongst other members of the High Council…

Aang was unaware of it, but the person that had been following him around all day had now smuggled his way onto Appa. The person was hidden under a blanket, and Aang didn't seem to notice the unusual lump when he had hopped back on Appa back at the Southern Air Temple. Aang chose to fly to a desert in the Earth Kingdom for solitude this time.

Appa landed and Aang leaped off of Appa without realizing the person following him was now standing up fully and facing him now. Aang didn't make it more than a few steps before he was assaulted by the person; it was a fast and furious attack that Aang was unprepared for. Aang was now on his back and defenseless now: the person, when attacking him, blocked the flow of chi from his toes to his shoulders. That left Aang paralyzed.

Luckily, Aang was facing his attacker even when he was paralyzed. He finally got a good look at this mysterious assailant and had no idea who he was. The person knelt down on one knee and smirked at Aang. Aang could clearly see this man had dark black hair and that he was wearing a black version of his Air Nomad uniform. The man had little facial hair, and he didn't _seem _all that impressive even close up.

"Hello… Aang. Long time no see, eh? Been a long time since we last saw each other… Must've been… what? Over a hundred years?"

Aang shook his head madly. He had absolutely _no idea _who this man was.

"Who are you? Why would you attack and cripple _me_? What have I ever done to _you_?"

The man wagged his right pointer finger at Aang.

"Ah, ah, ah… You will remember me… in due time. For now, just call me Koschei if you must address me. Now… in answer to your other questions… Well, I really can't answer them either. You will remember me and everything that happened between us. But for now… I thought I should tell you that bringing those new Airbenders to our world was a big mistake. You may not realize it just yet, but they are going to be a headache to deal with because their philosophy of Airbending is _totally different _from yours. And yet… They're not the biggest problem…"

Aang raised an eyebrow. He was confused.

"Huh…? Koschei… I don't understand… Just tell me who you are! And _please _try to make more sense than you are now!"

Koschei moistened his lips. Suddenly, there was a fairly large earthquake. It went on for fifteen seconds and then stopped.

"… Feel that?"

Aang blinked. If he could shrug, he would.

"… Yeah… What about it?"

Koschei shook his head. Another tremor happened, and it lasted a few more seconds. Koschei stood up and stretched.

"_This_… poses a problem. These aren't your typical quakes, Aang. When these quakes hit, what you're feeling is reality shaking, being torn apart. _You should know this by now_!"

Aang shook his head.

"No… That was just a quake with an aftershock. So what?"

Koschei sighed. Aang still didn't know who he was, and was naïve in thinking these were just normal earthquakes. Another one hit, even longer than the previous two.

"Tremors… _bad_. Do you know _why _they're happening?

Aang shook his head. Koschei pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Perhaps you should chat with yourself more often, Aang-y boy. Because an Avatar should never be clueless about something like this! These tremors… are happening because you have just helped make the four worlds _unbalanced_! I don't know _what _you did… But now _I _have to help _you _set things straight! _Thanks a lot_! Oh, never mind. I don't need your help… _I'll _set things straight if it's the last thing I do."

Koschei began walking off. He was _furious_. Aang tried to stop him, but he was still paralyzed.

"Koschei, _WAIT_! Please… explain what the problem is! I can help restore balance!"

Koschei stopped mid-stride and turned back around angrily.

"You want to know what you can do to _help_…? Stay out of my way! You messed up already, and you _obviously _have _no idea _what you've done! Want something done right; you've got to do it yourself. I'll admit that I was impressed when you defeated the Fire Lord… But you have just lost any respect I have for you! You are an _imbecile_! You call yourself the Avatar and yet you lack the knowledge of all your past lives! These tremors are just the beginning! Not to mention these tremors are felt _worldwide_! Things will only get worse from here on out! You can come and 'help' me after you've gotten a good grasp on what's happening. Until then, I have no desire explaining to a naïve little boy… something that _should have remained a fairytale_! Now… Be a good little boy and 'meditate'. Because that's _obviously _what you're here to do. Well, you'll have some time to think over it as you regain feeling… Later."

Aang's eyes widened as Koschei Airbended. He formed a ball, got on top, and floated away. Aang still had no idea who Koschei was; he only knew that Koschei was an Airbender. As for the rest of what Koschei was raving about… Well, that stuff was even more confusing. Aang shut his eyes and tried to meditate despite being paralyzed from toe to shoulder. There was a lot that he obviously didn't know. Aang _thought _he was the last Airbender, but maybe he wasn't after all. Aang's eyes opened again as another quake hit. It wasn't any longer or any shorter than the last one. He was in no shape to be meditating and he needed to start getting answers. Aang made his mind up and vowed to consult with his past lives once he was not paralyzed…

**Let me know what you think. It will get better if there's feedback. I tend to listen to Reviews and incorporate advice into my writing... so don't be shy.**


	3. Chapter Three: Viola and Tyrell

**Chapter three will be the first Aang "Lite" episode. It also introduces two key characters to Book Four, hence the title. Chapters four and five will be the first two-parter and will have Aang take center stage again. As always, I encourage Reviews… And apologies for the delay, hopefully won't be monthly updates, but it might work best that way so I don't feel rushed to come up with a good episode. I've been having troubles with the upcoming two-parter, so hopefully I'll have both episodes resolved next month. Sorry, guys! Two-parters will be released together!**

** Book Four:**

** Air**

** Chapter Three:**

** Viola and Tyrell**

Sokka sighed. Helping Kyoshi Island recover was not easy. There were so many old people with so many problems. All because the Kyoshi Warriors had been arrested and hadn't been able to protect Kyoshi Island for months.

True, Sokka and the Kyoshi Warriors had made so much progress in helping the Island to recover in the first week after the War… But new problems kept popping up all over the place lately. The natives of Kyoshi Island, for instance, still held a grudge against the Fire Nation and would constantly start fires anywhere they could, just to try and frame the Fire Nation. Sokka understood the motive behind the natives' grudge, he had hated the Fire Nation too. But he didn't approve of their repeated attempts at framing the Fire Nation, the Fire Nation was doing its best to make up for its past mistakes and the Earth Kingdom wasn't making it any easier for them.

It kinda reminded Sokka of a fairytale he had heard of the second Avatar when he was young. Sokka wasn't an expert on past Avatars, he only knew the fairytales of his childhood and past Avatar stuff he heard from Aang when they travelled together. The fairytale Sokka had heard told about how the second Avatar tried to make up for the first Avatar's mistakes when he was alive. Sokka always did wonder why the second Avatar was a Waterbender instead of an Earthbender. Didn't that make the very first one an Airbender? Sokka gave up pondering on that a _long _time ago. After all, what did the very first Avatar have to do with the War that his people were faced with? Nothing from what he could tell.

It was the beginning of the second week after the War. The night before had seen three fires "magically appear", and Sokka had helped put out all of them. Since it was a new day though, Sokka hoped he wouldn't have to put out _any _fires today. But some things in life are just impossible to stop. At least, that's what it seemed like for Sokka…

Sokka glared at the flames that were in front of him. Someone had set the statue of Avatar Kyoshi aflame this time, and they were some pretty _big _flames. He was the only one at the moment carrying buckets of water to it, the Kyoshi Warriors were training.

"_Whoever _had the _brilliant_ idea…

He ran back to the ocean to fetch more water. He ran back and doused the flames some more.

"… of lighting Avatar Kyoshi on fire _while _the Kyoshi Warriors were in training…

Sokka made another two trips to get more water.

"… is _really _gonna be in a _lot _of trouble…"

After about another ten trips or so, Sokka finally seemed to have doused the flames. As Sokka collapsed from exhaustion, he heard a… disturbing… laugh. It was one that Sokka certainly had never heard before.

"Mu…phwwwh… Way to go there, Mr. Fire Man. Did you do that all by yourself…? Ahahaha!"

Sokka eyed the woman laughing at him with contempt. He _really _had no idea who she was. She was new, Sokka granted her that. The woman was wearing a blue robe, had black hair that ran down her back, had _really _pale skin, and looked to be just about as tall as him. Sokka got up and pointed at her angrily.

"… You!" Sokka pointed at the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. "Did _you _do that?"

The woman laughed so hard she was holding her sides. She wiped tears from her eyes and started talking again.

"Ahahaha… No, but I saw the ones who did. Couple of old people! I had so much fun watching you run with bucket after bucket to that thing that I just… phwwwh… Ahahaha!"

Sokka continued glaring at her. She _saw _the arsonists and didn't even lift a finger to help put out the fire? Who _was _this woman anyway?

"Miss… I… don't know what's so funny… But could I ask you to… please…

Sokka clenched his teeth and tried waiting for her stop laughing so hard. After about five minutes, Sokka had enough.

"… M'am! Please! My name is Sokka and-"

The woman doubled back in laughter some more.

"Phwwwh…! So you're Sokka! I should've… phwwwh…! The ponytail's a dead giveaway! Ahahaha!"

Sokka gave a shrill shriek.

"It's a _wolf tail_! Wolf tails and ponytails are completely different!"

The woman wiped another tear from her eye.

"Phwwwh…! Of course they are! You just keep telling yourself that, big guy! Ahahahahah!"

Sokka growled and let the insult pass.

"Alright, now that I've introduced myself… Now it's your turn! _Who _are you?"

The woman laughed a little more and then stopped. She took a deep breath and, for once, actually looked serious.

" don't know? My name is Viola. I arrived here last night. I've run into a few people, some with make-up, and they seemed to approve my being here. After all, I don't Firebend or anything."

Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Well what _do _you bend? Earth? Water?"

Viola laughed.

"Aha! Neither! I'm something new, y'know? I'm… an Airbender!"

It was Sokka's turn to laugh. He pointed at her as he did.

"_You_? An _Airbender_? Don't make me laugh! Aang's the last Airbender! They were all wiped out by the Fire Nation!"

Viola put her right hand to her mouth and giggled. She tried not to erupt into more laughter.

"Phwwwh…! You don't believe me? I've proven I can do it five times here on this Island! Some of the Warriors challenged me to a fight even! Y'know what happened…? Ahahaha!"

Sokka growled again. Viola definitely wasn't your typical "new arrival". It was true that Kyoshi Island had seen many new arrivals in the past seven days, but none had ever laughed at Sokka, made fun of his wolf tail, and insulted the Kyoshi Warriors.

"You're probably just making it up! There's no way Suki or any of the Kyoshi Warriors could've lost to _you_!"

Viola stopped laughing again and pursed her lips. She put one hand to her hip.

"Well, I think I'd better teach you a thing or two then. 'Cause it's not like I got anything better to do. So… What'll it be? Swords? Hand-to-Hand combat? I'm willing to fight only with one finger if you want me to."

Sokka shook his head and smirked.

"No, no… I'm willing to let you use anything you want. Hand-to-Hand combat is fine. I'll even go easy on you!"

Viola just laughed and clutched her sides.

"Phwwwh…! Ever the gentlemen, aren't we…? Girls don't like guys who act all superior, y'know? We girls can fight just as hard as you boys… Or did you not learn that with your Kyoshi Warriors…?"

Sokka shook his head and frowned.

"… I know, I know… I'm not going to underestimate female fighters ever again, buuut… You're claiming to be an Airbender, and that's just impossible…"

Viola laughed. _Again_.

"Phwwwh…! Whatever you say, ponytail boy! Ahahahahahaha!"

Sokka glared at her again and got in a fighting stance…

Fire Lord Zuko was pacing back and forth in the old War Room. Aang had just arrived and told him about the new Airbenders that arrived in their world. Right now, Zuko didn't know what to think. Six million new people…? The world was _never _going to recover at this rate. Zuko stopped pacing and rubbed his chin.

"So… let me just wrap my head around this idea one more time… There are… six million. New Airbenders. In our world right now? All occupying the unoccupied land of the old Air Nomads?"

Aang nodded for what it seemed like the hundredth time. Nobody else "officially" knew about the new Air Nation except for Fire Lord Zuko. Aang knew that it was going to be hard convincing everyone to accept six million new people into the world, and Zuko was only the first to hear about it.

"I know… I didn't realize there'd be six million people, okay? I'm sorry!"

Zuko sighed wearily and sat down in front of Aang.

"Aang… How in the world are we going to meet the needs of these new people…? New people are born every second worldwide… but six million more? I don't know… I just don't know…"

Zuko clutched his head as he contemplated ways to help the Air Nation. Aang patted his shoulder and gave a small smile.

"… I bet we'll find a way. It's been a hundred years, but I bet the world can handle four Nations. Besides, their Leader said they'd be set for about a year, they brought supplies with them."

Zuko looked up at Aang cautiously.

"Still… One year? We're going to need to grow a lot more crops…"

Aang nodded.

"… I know… It's not going to be easy, Zuko. I _know _that. But the thing is, I _needed _to bring these Airbenders here because of future Avatars needing to learn Airbending. I didn't know they'd be so many."

Zuko sighed again and stood up.

"Well… I guess I'll just… give the land to these people… I mean, it is 'their' land. I just hope it's enough…"

Aang stood up and grinned.

"… It is. Their leader, Rassilon, updated me this morning by messenger hawk. Said that they all fit. Granted, I haven't _seen _them fit on those tiny islands… But I think that we're going to have to trust Rassilon on this one. We really don't have land to spare."

Zuko nodded and returned Aang's grin. They both exited the old War Room…

Rassilon smirked. He was pleased. The first High Council meeting in the new world went well. They now had their first strike planned. Now all that was left to do was plot future attacks. Rassilon warned the military that they only had a week to rest and recuperate before they were to attack the first city. It was a small Earth Kingdom town that they had plotted to attack first. It was small and a fair distance away from any other city. No one would be able to protect them. No one.

Yes, everything was going smoothly. Already with just one night of restful sleep, the soldiers looked much better. Rassilon planned to use three thousand of his troops to attack the small town, and that was really just as a precaution. Their first strike wouldn't be for a week, but Rassilon made sure to send out agents to other places worldwide to gather Intel. Rassilon may have had information, but sending out spies, he found, would always help win wars.

"… Know your enemy. First rule of combat."

Rassilon said to no one in particular. He chuckled and walked out of the Southern Air Temple. Yes, he was quite confident that the Air Nation would take this world by storm. By Rassilon's estimates, they had about a ninety-nine percent chance of victory. There was always a margin for failure, but that one percent didn't scare Rassilon in the least…

Sokka yelped as Viola had him pinned down again. He had lost to her… three times. In a row. He no longer doubted that Viola was an Airbender, but he wasn't quite to the point of "fearing" her yet. She unpinned him and used air to propel her a small distance away. She smirked.

"Had enough yet, tough guy?"

Sokka stood up and cracked his back and neck. He shook his head madly.

"No… I've just been… analyzing you the past three times… Yeah… analyzing…"

Sokka said rather unsure of himself. He admitted he _did _analyze her battle moves, but at the same time… he had given all that he had and it _still _wasn't enough. He wasn't sure he could beat her at all. Viola laughed.

"Okay, tough guy… Round four! But this is it! Lose this time and I refuse to battle you anymore! Ahaha!"

Sokka growled and took a fighting stance again. He flew at Viola and allowed her to dodge him gracefully. He outstretched his right leg and swung it around knocking Viola off her feet. Viola, caught off guard, used the air to keep her from falling completely. Sokka anticipated this and tackled her. They rolled a short distance and Viola shoved Sokka off of herself.

Viola used the air to get back on her feet. Sokka had already gotten up by the time she did and was running at her again. Viola had to admit, Sokka was definitely learning. Yet that's all he was doing: learning. Viola shot a wave of air at Sokka that caused him to tumble backwards. Viola lunged at him, but Sokka had anticipated this too and his fist met with her chest. Viola landed behind Sokka with the air knocked out of her temporarily. Sokka leaped back on his feet and swung his fists at Viola. Viola attempted to block his fists but wasn't quick enough. Viola ended up on her back and pinned in seconds.

Sokka smirked triumphantly.

"Well, well, well… I win!"

He gave her the cheesiest smile in the world, but she only blew a strand of her own hair out of her face.

"… I let you win that one, ponytail boy."

Sokka smirked mischievously and yanked her leg really hard. Having now pulled a muscle, she consented that he won… that round… and he got off her.

"So… Which Kyoshi Warriors did you beat…?"

Viola stood up and stretched.

"I don't know… Five of them. One of them… a really peppy one… came close to beating me by blocking the chi in my arms… But I still had my legs and managed to beat her too."

Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You mean you beat Ty Lee? _And _you had your legs still working? _That_ takes some skill."

Viola shrugged and wrapped a strand of hair around her finger.

"Eh… I've had a lot of practice. You guys aren't _bad_… But I bet I could still take on all of you."

Sokka shook his head. He wasn't about to let her bait him again. A thought occurred to him and he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"By the way… I never asked… where are you from anyway? I admit, you're an Airbender, but that doesn't tell me anything about where you're from."

Viola pursed her lips and put a hand to her hip.

"Actually Sokka, I wouldn't mind learning about where _you're _from."

Sokka waved about his arms frantically.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't change the subject, woman!"

Viola snickered. Then she put on a serious face again.

"Well, we're not exactly in a War right now. Why in the world am I suspicious to you?"

Sokka growled.

"Because you're so protective about where you're from… and you keep trying to change the subject. Look, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. There. Happy now?"

Viola laughed. As she spoke, she tried to hold back laughter.

"Phwwwh… Do you interrogate every new person you meet…? It's not very… phwwwh… good to be paranoid… phwwwh… Try to look for the good in people! Otherwise… You… phwwwh… die! 'Cause of stress! Ahahaha!"

Sokka grunted and began walking away from Viola. He was tired of listening to her. When she wasn't laughing, she was insulting him or someone he knew. He wasn't going to take that anymore. Viola didn't seem to notice him leaving and just continued to laugh away…

The next day, Sokka awoke to find himself covered in ash. In addition, he seemed to have a box of matches stuffed in his pocket. Sokka shrugged and thought it was nothing… until he stepped outside where a crowd was waiting for him. The people were whispering to themselves and when Sokka came out, an old man from the audience pointed at him.

"There he is!"

Sokka looked around wildly and just pointed at himself.

"Who? Me?"

The people whispered more amongst themselves. Sokka could make out little tidbits.

"Can you believe this guy…?"

"_He's _the one who did it…?"

"Mommy, is that guy the bad guy?"

"Just look at him! Ew! Nasty!"

"He's holding a box of matches…!"

Sokka held up the box of matches while still trying to figure everything out. That caused a group gasp. That's when it hit Sokka… another arsonist was on the loose and he was being framed in the arsonist's place...

Sokka instantly let go of the box of matches and waved his arms up and down frantically.

"No, no, no! I'm not the one who-stop looking at me like that! It _wasn't me_!"

All the people, now surrounding Sokka, were all looking rather skeptical about his claim. And that's when Sokka heard Viola's creepy laugh again. She must have just arrived because she was making her way through the crowd to Sokka.

"Ah, but can you prove that, Sokka? We have some eyewitnesses saying that they saw you last night. In addition, you're covered in ash. Not to mention you're holding a box of matches. So why not give it up? Admit to your crime and be punished justly."

Sokka narrowed his eyes and pointed angrily at her.

"_You_! You're not helping!"

Viola giggled and covered her mouth with her hand to try and hold back laughter.

"Phwwwh…! Really? 'Cause at this rate, you'll be in prison for a long time thanks to me asking around. I think that's helping you, don't you? Ahaha!"

Sokka screamed.

"I was framed I tell you! I went home early last night and went to sleep! The next thing I know, I wake up completely covered in ash, and I've got a box of matches in my pocket! My home's not exactly hard to break into, y'know!"

Viola laughed again and wiped a tear from her right eye.

"Ahahaha! But can you _prove _your innocence, Sokka…? 'Cause you're gonna need to at least make a possible excuse for burning down the Kyoshi Warriors' dojo! Ahahaha!"

Sokka was fuming now.

"Some punk burned down _what_? There's no _way _that was me! I wasn't even aware the dojo burned down!"

Viola only laughed at him some more.

"But you can't _prove _that! At least not now that I've _informed _you! There's no way to prove you didn't even know about the dojo's fire now! Ahahaha!"

Sokka was now giving Viola the evil eye.

"If you don't stop this now… You're gonna pay!"

That only made Viola laugh even harder.

"Phwwwh…! I can't wait to see what the investigation into the fire holds! Perhaps we'll find even _more _evidence of your guilt…? Some fingerprints maybe…? Ahahaha!"

Sokka was about ready to strangle Viola now, but was held back by all of the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki tried to quiet everyone.

"Everyone please calm down! The investigation has only just started, and there is no definitive proof that Sokka is the culprit. So please, return to your homes. You will all be updated later, I assure you.

Everyone quietly walked away. Viola had a serious face on as the Kyoshi Warriors were examining Sokka. Suki eyed Viola.

"… Something wrong…?"

Viola pursed her lips and put a hand to her hip.

"No, nothing's 'wrong'. I just think the investigation should be run by someone who isn't emotionally attached to Sokka. Ya know what I mean…? We can't have your feelings cloud your judgment as the investigation progresses, it would only bring disaster. I already took the liberty of taking witness's statements, there weren't too many."

Suki waved a hand at Viola dismissively.

"… Thank you Viola, but I think the Kyoshi Warriors can take it from here."

For a second, Viola's eyes flashed with anger. But then that glint just disappeared. Viola shook her head and began to walk away.

"… Don't come crawling to me when it's leaked out that the investigation was corrupt and they let the criminal go free. It simply isn't funny when 'investigators' can't take their job seriously. Investigations should be unbiased, without favor to the defendant or related parties."

Suki turned back to Viola who was still walking away.

"Hey! Sokka's not the prime suspect here! We don't even have any!"

Viola stopped walking, turned around, and laughed.

"You've gotta be kidding me! We've got eyewitness accounts, and a Sokka covered head to toe in ash and holding a box of matches! Not to mention there's no way he can prove he didn't know about the fire to begin with! We can't trust the words of a criminal!"

Suki began to twitch irritably.

"Innocent until proven guilty… That's a saying we go by around here! The ash isn't any real proof, anyway! It's only a _possibility _that the ash came from the fire! Not to mention the witnesses could be biased against Sokka!"

Viola held her sides as she laughed _hard_. She wiped tears away from both of her eyes.

"Are you _joking_? Because you're a hoot! Your arguments don't hold because _you _are Sokka's girlfriend! So we can't really trust anything the girlfriend of the criminal says either! Your 'investigation' is best handled by me! I have experience _and _I'm new here! Thus I can't be biased either way! But I'm not about to get my way, am I? Phwwwh…!"

Suki twitched again. There was no doubt about it: she hated Viola. What Viola said was true, she was Sokka's girlfriend, but was she completely untrustworthy? Surely the villagers would be able to trust _her _enough, right?

Suki could find no counterargument, but wasn't about to back down from the investigation. That's when he showed up. The man who walked to the small group of girls and Sokka looked old, but clearly capable. He had a goatee and his hair was gray. He wasn't thin; rather he looked a bit… strong. His robes were gray; he was _not _a native of Kyoshi Island. His eyes were sharp and serious, they were a dull gray. He had eagle eyes; at least, that's what they looked like.

"… Mind if I… take part in the investigation…?"

Suki looked the man up and down: she had never seen him before, but saw no point from barring him from the investigation.

"Uh… Sure… But what's your name?"

The man answered clearly and concisely.

"… Tyrell. I arrived on your tiny Kyoshi Island today. I am a detective and have been for quite a few years, about thirty five years. I am sixty. And by the rude girl's earlier assertions, since I am new, I am not biased. You are welcome to watch me as I do my investigation, but… just don't get in my way… kids…"

Suki blinked and nodded.

"Y-Yes, sir! If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask!"

Tyrell folded his arms and looked Sokka up and down.

"… Hmph… I thank you for your permission… and I promise results… but I must ask… Boy, why are you… covered in filth?"

Sokka leaped up and down angrily.

"I went to bed early and woke up covered in ash! And… And… And I had this in my pocket!"

Sokka threw Tyrell the box of matches, which Tyrell caught reluctantly. He looked the box over.

"… Hmph… So your story is that you're the 'victim', huh? Well, I'll dust it for prints later. For now, if you would please escort me to the crime scene. I doubt that we'll find anything… But… I will do all that is within my power to discover the truth…"

Suki nodded and all of them walked to the dojo, including Viola who was laughing all the way…

Tyrell carried out his investigation in silence. After about ten minutes he ended it and began questioning Sokka again.

"So… Tell me boy… You have anything against these… Kyoshi Warriors…? Any kind of motive at all for committing a crime like this…? Please be honest. You won't get the death penalty for something like this, but… You could spend some time in the 'stony lonesome' should you lie when you really did do… this…"

Sokka wildly shook his head.

"No, no, no…! No ill feelings to the Kyoshi Warriors at all! Sir!"

Suki nodded in agreement and gave a weak, but obviously fake smile.

"Y-Yeah! Sokka hasn't done anything to hurt me or my fellow Warriors in any way!"

Tyrell stroked his goatee and stared at Sokka with piercing eyes.

"Is that a fact…?"

Viola laughed and covered her mouth again with her hand.

"Phwwwh…! You have a problem with lying don't you, Sokka?

Sokka stared at her with confusion in his eyes. Viola giggled at that.

"Don't pretend you don't know! I saw you yesterday with some Kyoshi Warriors! And they were yelling at you! I didn't eavesdrop so I don't know what they were yelling at you for… But still! They were yelling at you! Phwwwh…!"

Tyrell narrowed his eyes at Sokka.

"Sokka, I apologize. But you are now the prime suspect of this crime! Now spit out the truth or so help me…!"

Sokka waved his hands at Tyrell frantically.

"No, no, no! It's not what you think! You've got it all wrong! They were yelling at me because I didn't warn them about the fire that I put out by myself earlier that day! Honest!"

Tyrell stroked his goatee again and clenched his jaw. Viola only laughed again.

"Ahahaha! Don't tell me you believe the words of a criminal, Tyrell! Well, he may not be a criminal, but he _is _a suspect… I don't think we can trust a word he says just yet. Right…?"

Tyrell sighed wearily and nodded.

"His explanation is a bit too convenient… I can't say it's the truth just yet. … Bring me the girls that were yelling at him, Viola. You know who they are, and I want to hear their side of the story."

Viola covered her mouth again with her hand.

"Phwwwh…! But they could be covering for Sokka!"

Tyrell shook his head and continued stroking his goatee.

"Any word from anyone else is testimony. Unless I find contradicting evidence or testimony that says otherwise… Then it is the truth. That's one of my rules. I would appreciate it… if you would stop trying to make Sokka suspicious. Because… it is beginning to make you seem suspicious."  
Viola laughed and put a hand to her hip.

"Fine! … You're one cool-headed detective, Detective Tyrell. How long have you been a detective?"

Tyrell put his hands in his pockets and snorted.

"… Hmph… This is my first case that I've had for a long time… For about a hundred years… Officially, I've been a detective for thirty five years. And that was before the one hundred year gap. I'm afraid… I'm not willing to talk about it."

Sokka scratched his head.

"A hundred years…? How the heck did you survive…?"

Tyrell glared at Sokka with piercing eyes.

"Didn't I just say I didn't want to talk about it…? Do I need to teach you some manners, kid…?"

Tyrell faked a fighting stance, but Sokka waved his hands peaceably and stepped back.

"No, no! No need for that! I'm sorry!"

Tyrell stood normally again and folded his arms.

"… Hmph… Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you… Though you do need to learn respect… I was frozen in an iceberg with a few others. The Avatar was not the only one who froze himself. You see, the Air Nomads anticipated the Fire Nation's strike against us and had some of us… flee… Not all of us survived. A good majority of us were wiped out… But we couldn't let the Fire Nation wipe the Air Nomads completely off the map… How many of us were there…? I can't really say. Not too many. Maybe ten or so. Were we the only ones that escaped the slaughter…? I don't know and I can't say I really care. We became unfrozen not too long ago… The Fire Nation was still in charge… So we made sure not to stick out like sore thumbs. We're Nomads so it was in our nature to just keep travelling and not cause any trouble."

Viola made a serious face.

"Hmm… So that makes you over a hundred years old…"

Tyrell glared at her.

"Will you just go and round up those girls already? The day is still young but I would like to wrap this whole mess by the end of the day…"

Viola chuckled.

"Phwwwh…! Okay, okay! No need to be so serious! Ahahaha!"

Viola ran off and Tyrell began stroking his goatee again. Sokka was still dumbfounded that there were still Airbenders that were alive…

A few hours later, everyone, which was Sokka, Suki, the Kyoshi Warriors, and Viola, was updated on the investigation. Tyrell stood in front of a mound of ash as he briefed everyone.

"… Okay… I have just finished my investigation… and…"

Viola interrupted him and gave him an arrogant look.

"You realize now, don't you? Sokka's the only one who could have done it."

Suki shot Viola a piercing glare and waved a fist.

"I'm telling you: Sokka's _innocent_!"

Viola laughed and pointed at Suki.

"Phwwwh…! Yeah, _riiight_!"

Suki was beyond furious. Tyrell got their attention again by yelling loudly.

"_Quiet_! Allow me to state my conclusions, and then you may bicker."

Viola made a serious face again and nodded.

"… Of course, Detective Tyrell. Please, continue."

Suki was still giving Viola the Evil Eye, but she remained silent. Tyrell sighed exasperatedly and continued.

"Hmph… Anyway… Based on a thorough inspection of the crime scene… and the interrogation of 'witnesses'… I conclude that Sokka is 'innocent' in this case."

Suki jumped up and down excitedly while Viola stood there gaping.

"… You can't be serious, Tyrell. What on Earth makes you jump to _that _conclusion?"

Tyrell chuckled and stroked his goatee.

"… The fact that I found a certain someone's strand of hair near the heart of where the inferno began… and the fact that this certain someone has been trying to… pin the crime on Sokka…"

Viola shook her head and put a hand to her hip.

"Hmph… I have no idea how you came to such a foolish, and false, conclusion. Your logic is so full of holes! Nobody saw _me _here last night. You don't even know where the fire began! So I advise Sokka's immediate arrest!"

Tyrell shook his head and chuckled.

"Heh… No, no, no… You're the one who wanted the investigation to this crime scene to be over as quickly as possible… And my conclusions cannot be overcome by false accusations. I know where the fire started because I found the remains of a single match amongst the ashes… And the fact that I found a strand of hair right next to it only goes to prove that you're the culprit in this case. There were no witnesses… why? Because you bribed them to remain silent about what they really saw. Those girls that were yelling at Sokka…? They confirmed Sokka's claim to be true. Now I ask you… What was Sokka's motive…? Not to mention you have no proof he was here at all last night. Those witnesses proved to be useless."

Viola cringed but shook her head.

"Hmph… I can see why I'd be a prime suspect in your eyes… However… What if I was framed? What then?"

Tyrell stroked his goatee and sighed.

"… There was a Sokka-shaped print in the ashes… And it was of him lying down. An unconscious Sokka, in other words. Sokka was the one 'framed', Miss Viola. And you're being pretty suspicious by being this… defensive…"

Tyrell eyed Viola carefully, but she only shook her head in amusement.

"Phwwwh…! Who _wouldn't _be defensive, hmm? I'm being accused of a crime that I didn't commit!"

Tyrell sighed exasperatedly and continued staring at Viola harshly.

"Miss Viola, you should know that if you didn't commit the crime… then you have nothing to worry about. This 'evidence' that I discovered should not bother you in any way. Criminals act defensively when accused."

Viola looked a little nervous at that remark, but quickly changed back to her arrogant stance.

"W-Well, Sokka was being defensive earlier! Does that mean that he's a criminal, too?"

Tyrell chuckled and stroked his goatee.

"Shifting the topic from yourself, hmm…? How very… criminal-minded of you… Heh…"

Viola burst out laughing.

"Sokka was constantly trying to change the topic from himself earlier! Ahahaha!"

Tyrell shook his head. He continued giving Viola the icy glare.

"… Not really. He talked about what was necessary. Save for asking about my personal life… You, however, have been very… elusive."

Viola began sweating and the lipstick applied to her lips was beginning to smear.

"W… What…?"

Tyrell nodded in confirmation letting Viola know that she was hearing correctly.

"Yes… This whole time you've been trying to make Sokka look suspicious… Would've worked on any regular investigator in this day and age, but it doesn't work on me…"

Suki, who was still trembling a little, began to get courageous.

"Y-Yeah! All I've been hearing from you all day is, "Sokka did it!" If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't even be a suspect!"

Sokka was now giving Viola the evil eye.

"You were framing… me…? You little…!"

Tyrell bellowed at Viola.

"Well? Did you set fire to the dojo? Answer me, Viola!"

Viola broke out in fits of laughter, but this time was different: she was insanely cackling at nobody in particular. She hugged her sides and her black hair fell in front of her face sloppily.

"Phwwwh…! Who would've thought…? I'm being chased out already! Ahahaha! Oh, well!"

Suki began inching towards Viola.

"So… You're admitting it then, Viola…?"

Viola laughed again and her head whipped up as she smiled mischievously.

"Viola, huh…? That's not my name! But you're never gonna get to know my real name! Ahahaha!"

Tyrell, too, began advancing toward Viola.

"Just come quietly… Let justice be served…"

Viola stared at Tyrell and mocked him.

"Hey, Tyrell? Know why justice never gets served in this world…? No? Well, let me tell you… You never kept your eye on me, the criminal, so I'm in the perfect position to make an elegant escape!"

Tyrell's eyes widened and he lunged at Viola, but with a swift sweep of her right arm, they were all pushed back against village huts by a strong wind. Tyrell used airbending to get at Viola, but Viola used airbending to propel herself backwards, and soon she was flying way faster than he was. Tyrell gave chase, but he could not "fly" like Viola could and thus fell a short distance after attempting it, he was way out of practice. Soon Viola became a tiny dot in the distance, and then that dot was just… gone. Tyrell pounded the sand angrily.

"How could I have just… Grah!"

Sokka walked up and patted Tyrell on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, Tyrell. We'll catch her next time."

Tyrell shot a piercing glare at Sokka.

"_Next_ time…? We'll be lucky if there's even going to _be _a next time!"

Tyrell stood up furiously and dusted himself off. Suki raised an eyebrow.

"We can ask Aang for help. He's the Avatar and all. I'm sure we'll catch her, Tyrell."

Tyrell grunted and stroked his goatee.

"The Avatar…? No, no, no… He will be of no help at all. He is a naïve boy who has no idea what consequences his actions bring… How has it come to fairytales becoming reality? All I can hope to do is track 'Viola' down by myself… alone… I will find her and bring her to justice if it's the last thing I do…!"

Sokka rolled his eyes, not really understanding a word Tyrell was saying.

"Okaaay… You have fun with that. Later."

"Well then… I'm off… Good luck to you… boy… You… have potential as a fighter…"

Tyrell grunted again and marched away from Sokka and the Kyoshi Warriors…

**Shorter than I thought it would be, but this one was easier to write than the two I'm struggling with now. Would appreciate feedback!**


	4. Chapter Four: Villages and Fairytales P1

**Thanks to my first Reviewers: Airnomad22 and cookieluv89! I don't typically mention Reviewers in my ANs, but I want to thank them in advance because they might be the only Reviewers I ever get with this fic… I'm not a Review 'glutton' that won't update without a Review; I just take time to write a good plot. Thanks for the encouragement so far, guys! Because this is a two-parter, I'll only be posting Part One today. You'll get Part Two at the end of the month. **

Rassilon breathed through his nose as he meditated on his new throne. True, the Southern Air Temple didn't have much to offer, but at least his subjects had the foresight to bring along a throne for him. Rassilon continued breathing through his nose and thought hard about the war that was coming. It came today, and Rassilon was more than ready to claim more land for the Air Nation.

What Rassilon had to dwell on was how to deal with the Avatar and his friends once they caught wind of the invasions that were to come. Rassilon did not doubt the superiority of his army that he had created, but he was not about to underestimate total strangers. Rassilon needed a plan that would not backfire. A plan with no catches or risks to it.

His scientists and engineers were already rebuilding the Ultimate Weapon. In Rassilon's world, the Ultimate Weapon kept the other Nations at bay for a hundred years, but they tore it to pieces in the end. Rassilon's previous two predecessors made the mistake of not using it to wipe out all the other Nations, instead they decided to intimidate the opposition and make their numbers dwindle. Well, Rassilon wasn't about to make the same mistake. The Ultimate Weapon would take months, maybe even years to reconstruct, but by then, Rassilon believed he would have a firm grip on the other Nations by then.

It was a work of art and a true engineering feat for the Air Nation. Using more than a hundred tons of steel and glass, the Ultimate Weapon was a gigantic base that flew above the clouds, kept afloat by Airbenders. Its four cannons surrounded it and spewed fire instead of air. You could probably call it a gigantic flying octopus, or maybe some kind of spider, despite it being made of steel and glass. This gargantuan was three fourths of a mile high, and half a mile wide. Because so much steel was in it, no ordinary Firebender could slice through it, and no ordinary Earthbender could break through its exterior shell. Rassilon presumed the only reason that the rebellion succeeded in tearing it apart initially was because of their vast numbers, they were able to infiltrate the massive structure, after all. If Rassilon had his way, no one would be able to infiltrate the Ultimate Weapon after he was through with this world.

Rassilon opened his eyes. It was time…

Nearly halfway around the world, there was some activity going on in a bar. Everyone in the bar now had their eyes set on a new stranger, who was wearing a brown hood that covered a good portion of his face and a brown robe as well, which made him unrecognizable, that just tossed a man who had been sitting onto a nearby table.

"Not good enough! I need the _exact _location!"

The man who had been tossed, a regular to the bar, was quite short in stature. And despite being known for his hot temper, he did not blow up at the man who threw him. In fact, the man seemed to be… frightened… by the new customer.

"I-I'm sooorry! I-It's been so long! I can't remember where that small village is anymore! Those mountains are so… Well… It's a labyrinth! If you don't know where you're going-"

The new arrival exhaled loudly.

"Fine, I'll go by myself…"

The man turned to leave, but the short man, while picking himself up, tried to stop him.

"D-Don't! You'll get lost! No one knows how to navigate through those mountains! No one!"

The short man was tugging at the new man's right sleeve now, but the new man tugged his sleeve free from the man's grasp.

"… I'll take my chances. I _have _to find that village. No matter what."

The new man walked out of the bar and out to his animal that he rode on. He was surprised when he saw a man totally dressed in black was leaning against it. A black hood covered a good portion of the man's face, except for his mouth. The man dressed in black had his arms crossed in front of him, and he began to speak as the man dressed in brown stepped forward.

"… You've got a lot of… spunk, kid. Not to mention that you're insane for even _attempting _to navigate through those old mountains by yourself."

The man in brown stopped before he got too close. He was not deterred from the journey that he had ahead of him.

"… So what? I need to find a certain… village… and no one around here is willing to help me!"

The man in black gesticulated.

"Well, what do you expect? Those mountains haven't been touched for nearly a hundred years. This 'village' of which you speak doesn't exist up there. _No one_ lives there anymore."

The man in brown took a step back.

"You're lying! You have to be…"

The man in black wagged his index finger and crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Ask around. No one has dared to even _attempt _to go into those mountains. For nearly a hundred years. Yet… I could help you. I know those mountains like the back of my hand. It's where I was raised… But then the War came. And I was forced to flee, along with everyone else in my village."

The man in brown pointed his right index finger at the man in black accusingly.

"Ah ha! See? I knew there was a village!"

The man in black nodded.

"Of course there's a village. But it's deserted. Why go there anyway?"

The man in brown lowered his arm and hung his head. He sighed.

"… I'm looking for someone. I was told… I was told she'd be here. In that village."

The man in black shook his head.

"Oh, you poor, poor boy… I didn't realize you were searching for mommy. Oh well, I guess I'll be your guide… Hope you can keep up… Fire Lord."

The man in black stretched and stood straightly. Zuko pulled down his hood so that his head could be clearly seen.

"How'd you…?"

The man in black shook his head.

"… I happen to know a lot of things. I've been 'asleep' for nearly a hundred years, so it's my duty to ask around and see what's changed since I've been away. And you know what? I've been following you for sometime. You interest me… Fire Lord Zuko. You have quite the… past. Almost as complicated as mine.

Zuko was about to get on his animal when the man in black stopped him.

"… Leave it here. It'll be safe. Animals are unable to travel what you're about to trek."

The man in black motioned for Zuko to follow him as he began to walk away. Zuko stopped him one more time before he began to follow the man.

"Wait! Who are you…? Why would you help me? And… were you frozen in a block of ice like Aang?"

The man in black turned back around, still leaving his hood up, and answered exasperatedly.

"… To answer in reverse order: Yes. I'm not really sure. And… Koschei. C'mon, ya big baby."

Zuko blinked and ran to keep up with Koschei as he walked. Koschei seemed rude, but there was no one else who offered to help…

While events were beginning to take shape, Aang was just flying around idly on Appa with no destination in mind whatsoever. He had no idea what challenges he and his friends would be facing in the days and months to come. That's why it surprised him that he felt very tired for some reason. Aang, without giving Appa any more commands, fell asleep in Appa's big saddle…

When Aang awoke once more, he wasn't in his world anymore, but he was still lying down. He was in the Spirit World, and a whole _crowd _of Spirits had surrounded him now. Aang could only distinguish about four of the spirits that were in front of him: Avatars Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangshen. Aang presumed the rest of the Spirits were past Avatars, but he couldn't be 100% certain. Avatar Roku stepped forward and addressed Aang.

"Avatar Aang… We have all called you here because of a very grave matter… A matter… that not only threatens your world or the parallel worlds, but the very fabric of reality itself. I am sorry, Aang… I am truly, truly sorry… But with certain actions come consequences. And what you have done… has started a chain reaction of events that will lead to the destruction of the Spirit World, which gives life and energy to all of the four parallel worlds. You may not have meant to start the series of events that will come now no matter what, but all the same… We have all gathered… To enlighten you… as to what is taking place now."

Aang's eyes widened and he leaped to a standing position.

"Wh-Wh-What? What did I do? I only… … Oh."

Avatar Roku, hands in his long sleeves, nodded gravely.

"… When you brought the Air Nation of that parallel world over to your world… You brought another Avatar into your world. A physical impossibility. Only one Avatar may inhabit one world at a time. And that is what has thrown everything out of balance… Something is opening, Aang. Something very, very old. Something was sealed inside it. Only one person knows what that 'something' is, and he has been missing for millennia… It is the second Avatar, Aang. Only he has the knowledge of what is inside of it, him and him alone. All we know is that the thing sealed inside of it is so powerful that it had to be sealed away outside of the Spirit World and the four parallel worlds. It is something that could only be confined as long as balance was maintained in the four parallel worlds. But now that there are only two parallel worlds that are still balanced… It is opening. Once that something is released… Well, use your imagination. It seeks to destroy the Spirit World. And we all know that is the sole reason why it was sealed away."

Aang started talking and asked questions like crazy.

"Roku! What is going _on_? You're not making _any _sense! Start from the beginning! _Please_! What is "it"? And how in the world can something exist outside of the Spirit World? And for that matter, why can't the second Avatar be found?"

Roku put on a serious face and motioned for Aang to follow him.

"… It is best you hear it from the Avatar that succeeded the second Avatar. Avatar Gamma. He knows more than any of us do."

Roku said motioning to all of the Avatars that surrounded Aang and himself. Aang and all of the Avatars proceeded to move in one direction and all was quiet…

Viewed from above, the 'valley' of rugged stone spikes below looked quite dangerous and uninviting. Zuko had been Koschei for a good hour now, and all they had been doing for that span of time was inching across a thin trail that lead all the way around the mountain that they were on. A wind had kicked up the minute they had reached this point in elevation, and it was _cold_. Zuko couldn't believe that Koschei could withstand the intense cold.

"How much longer do we have to go? This is getting ridiculous! I haven't seen any sign of a village yet!"

Koschei turned his head toward Koschei. They were both pinned to the mountain as they inched across it. Despite the fact his attention was now on Zuko, Koschei managed to take the surprising turns that would've killed anyone inching along the trail "backward". Koschei shot Zuko a glare.

"Kid? You're questioning me? _Now_? Seriously! Do you want to find your mother or don't you? We have _at least _three more hours of this. Because all the flying bison are extinct, save for one, this is the only trail for outsiders that leads to the Hidden Village of the Air Nomads! The Air Nomads did not want this Village to be found! Believe me, you do _not _want to try leaping from peak to peak. These mountains are tipped with quite a fine layer of ice. One wrong move… and… Well, let's just say you won't be worrying about exploring these unexplored mountains. Anyway… The point is, it may _appear _that we're going around in circles, but we're actually not. The Hidden Village of the Air Nomads is quite the… "fortress". It's a simple Village. Really. I should know since I lived here a hundred years ago. But it's protected by these… magnificent… peaks and the enigma that is this labyrinth. The Air Nomads were the ones that carved all the trails, and, naturally, the trails that will get you lost and off-track. Unless you're invited to the Hidden Village, all newcomers may never reach the Hidden Village of the Air Nomads. At least, that's what "legend" dictates."

Unaware that a good amount of time had passed since Koschei had begun explaining the Hidden Village to him, Zuko raised an eyebrow. Of course, he was also unaware that he was subconsciously following Koschei perfectly.

"But… Every Village needs supplies… Why wouldn't this Village…?"

Koschei shook his head and continued taking turn after turn after turn.

"This Village wanted to remain "pure", supposedly. These people actually believed that the Eight Demons would return someday… And by remaining Hidden to the world, they would avoid being enslaved by them! Ha…! Those "Demons" are nothing more than fairytales, the scary stories told to children in order to keep them obedient and respectful to their elders! I, of course, cannot believe in such rubbish! And it is one reason I fled in the first place!"

Zuko stopped moving and shifted his full attention to Koschei.

"Wait… The Eight Demons… You don't mean _the _Eight Demons? Fire, Sky, Thunder, Moon, Earth, Mountain, Wind, and Water? I heard about them from my Uncle, and he told me that they do exist, but they were sealed away… A really long time ago."

Koschei stopped moving at this point. He laughed wholeheartedly.

"Ha…! That's what I was told as well, but do you really believe in that rubbish? Seriously?"

Zuko frowned and glared icily at Koschei, he was _mocking _his Uncle!

"Don't you _dare _mock my Uncle! He's very wise, and he would know whether or not the "fairytale" is true! I for one believe him!"

Koschei shook his head, sighed exasperatedly, and continued inching along the narrow path again.

"Bah. Well, I for one think you and your Uncle are insane to believe that there's even a hint of truth in that fairytale. I mean _really_! If there really _were _Demons, do you think they'd be dumb enough to easily be defeated and sealed away? There's no supporting evidence to back up that tale, anyhow."

Zuko was enraged with Koschei. He had the nerve to mock his Uncle Iroh, and to deny his beliefs that he had since early childhood! Looking back, that fairytale was the only true story he ever liked as a child! It had adventure, it had suspense, it had spiritual side to it, and it had a happy ending! That's why for the remainder of the trip, Zuko ceased talking to Koschei…

Rassilon was walking out to send his warriors to conquer their very first city in the Earth Kingdom. The only thing stopping him was a woman wearing nothing but black. She had black hair, and she had a hand to her right hip.

"… The warriors are waiting for you, Lord Rassilon."

Rassilon grunted and tried to make his way past her, but was unsuccessful. Rassilon gave up and began "talking" with her.

"… Do I know you? I don't recall seeing you. Ever."

The woman pursed her lips and looked insulted.

"… Lord Rassilon, now is not the time to be questioning your loyal subjects. Now is the time to send out the troops and prepare them for battle. You… do realize what it'll be like in the coming months ahead… right?"

Rassilon folded his arms across his chest and sighed. He was still as arrogant as ever.

"… Of course I do. The Avatar and his family will do all that they can to stop me. A futile effort, but effort nonetheless. In the end, we shall overcome all obstacles, and we shall rule a vast empire once more. But this time, I refuse to make any mistakes. No mercy. Any naysayers will be destroyed in the war to come. Thanks to the Second, we now have allies that are willing to help us even in the mighty Earth Kingdom: the Dai Li. No matter what happens, victory will come to us. The warriors are now well rested, and it is time to expand our empire once more…"

The woman made no reply at all. She still had her lips pursed and her hand on her right hip, but now she just looked purely unimpressed.

"..."

Rassilon made his way past her at last and out to the warriors outside. When Rassilon was gone, that was when the woman in black spoke.

"… And so it begins. They're all fools… They're pawns and they don't even know it."

Outside, Rassilon was greeted with boisterous cheers from the warriors. There were roughly one thousand warriors that were being sent on this mission. The town they were designated to assault was small, that much was true. But Rassilon believed in being cautious. "Better safe than sorry."

Rassilon gave a grandiose speech about how much they were all better than the other Nations, the others were "inferior" and "incompetent". After five minutes, Rassilon dismissed them and sent them out, with their bison, to start a war…

Zuko and Koschei arrived at the Hidden Village of the Air Nomads at last. Zuko couldn't believe the amount of time that it took to get there… Yet here they were. Koschei stood at the entrance to the Village and motioned for Zuko to enter the Village.

"… I doubt Mommy's here… But… Go ahead. Have a look around."

Zuko eyed Koschei carefully.

"… Aren't you coming in to take a look around as well…?"

Koschei chuckled ominously. He walked over to the post on the right that helped to hold up the ancient name of the village, which was unreadable now. He leaned against it, crossed his arms in front of his chest and bowed his head.

"… Go and have a good time. I would not want to… intrude."

Zuko was still suspicious, but he decided to have a look around anyway. Koschei did say he was only going to lead him to this Village, he never said he'd walk around and guide him. Zuko began to explore the ancient Village...

After a good hour of exploring, Zuko discovered a hidden door that was located under two heavy boulders. Next to the two boulders was some sign; but once again, the language was unreadable. Not knowing what he was in for, Zuko attempted to get at least one of the boulders off of the door. It wouldn't budge. Zuko tried the other boulder. Same result.

Zuko resumed walking around the Village again. It was a fairly large Village for one that was supposedly "hidden". Zuko reached a hut that had a black cloth that seemed to serve as a door for the hut. Zuko made his way inside.

The only light was from the sole window located to Zuko's right as he walked in. It was kind of hard to make out anything else since that window was the only light source. The black cloth did a pretty good job of "absorbing the rest of the light. Zuko made a small fire in the palm of his hand and the other "things" in the room were now visible.

There was a flat mat, Zuko assumed someone used that to sleep on since there was a single pillow on it. Among other objects in the room were a small table with a small tray and kettle on it, another bigger table with paper and a feather pen dipped in ink, a kerosene lantern hanging from the ceiling, and… a small black book laying in one corner of the room where no light reached it, save for the fire that he made.

Zuko conducted an "investigation". He checked the kettle first, and sure enough…

"… Stone cold.

The next thing he checked out was the parchments. Nothing was written on them, so they were probably just there in case of emergencies. The last thing Zuko checked out was the small black book. He could hold the book in one hand easily, but to read it, he'd have to use both hands. Zuko walked over to the window, put his fire out, and began looking in the book.

"… Man, this thing's dusty. When was the last time someone used this…? … Oh.

He looked through the first couple of pages and was surprised that he could understand the writing considering the writing outside was all unreadable. From what he could tell, it was a fairytale book. A really old one at that.

"This combines the "fairytale" of the Eight Demons with…" Zuko closed the book and pocketed. "… Reading material for later, I guess. Now let's see… Is there anything else…?"

Zuko made fire once more in the palm of his hand and aimed it particularly at the ceiling and floor, to make sure there weren't any hidden doors. To his chagrin, there was one that was peeking out from under the really thin mat. Zuko carefully moved the mat, opened the "secret" door and found a small chest in it. Zuko opened the chest and only discovered a really old-looking journal. Zuko skimmed the pages and found that he could indeed read the written language… again. Zuko pocketed the journal too and put the chest back where it was found. After making sure everything was back to the way it was before he came, save for the two books he was taking, Zuko exited the hut.

As it turned out, that was the only hut with things in it. For some reason, all the others were just… empty. Zuko began walking back to the two boulders when he heard somebody run from behind him. Zuko whipped around and saw no one. When he turned back around, there was a crowd of people standing before him, all dressed rather differently for Earthbenders. Zuko backed away, but two people from behind grabbed his arms and held him in place. One person from the group in front of him stepped forward. Zuko assumed he was the leader of the group. The man spoke with authority.

"… You have trespassed on our sacred land. The punishment for trespassing… is death."

Zuko began to sweat as the tribe forcefully dragged him away…

**TBC**

**Cliché ending for a two-parter, right? Well, don't worry… All will be resolved. Part Two will come around the end of the month, before October for sure.**


	5. Chapter Five: Villages and Fairytales P2

**Time for more subtle hinting at the main storyline. I've now officially finalized the plot ideas for the future, now all that remains is to write them out… Anyway, I'm kinda publishing this Chapter early. I said "the end of the month", but I'm being nice here. This took me a while to write out, so I hope you enjoy it. Fifteen episodes to go after this, and that's less than a year to go to complete this fic by the way, because of the two-parters to come. So… R&R. Thanks to all reviewers and readers!**

_Previously on Avatar…_

_ "… I'll take my chances. I _have_ to find that village. No matter what."_

_ "Oh you poor, poor boy… I didn't realize you were searching for mommy. Oh well, I guess I'll be your guide… Hope you can keep up… Fire Lord."_

_ "…Something is opening, Aang. Something very, very old. Something was sealed inside it. Only one person knows what that 'something' is, and he has been missing for millennia… It is the second Avatar, Aang. Only he has the knowledge of what is inside of it, him and him alone. All we know is that the thing sealed inside of it is so powerful that it had to be sealed away outside of the Spirit World and the four parallel worlds. It is something that could only be confined as long as balance was maintained in the four parallel worlds. But now that there are only two parallel worlds that are still balanced… It is opening. Once that something is released… Well, use your imagination. It seeks to destroy the Spirit World. And we all know that is the sole reason why it was sealed away."_

"_The Eight Demons… You don't mean _the_ Eight Demons? Fire, Sky, Thunder, Moon, Earth, Mountain, Wind, and Water? I heard about them from my Uncle, and he told me that they do exist, but they were sealed away… A really long time ago."_

_ "… Go and have a good time. I would not want to… intrude."_

_"… You have trespassed on our sacred land. The punishment for trespassing… is death."_

_Zuko began to sweat as the tribe forcefully dragged him away…_

**Book Four:**

**Air**

**Chapter Five:**

**Villages and Fairytales Part 2**

The Avatar found himself in a new "section" of the Spirit World that he had never been to before. This section had no trees or fog, but, oddly enough, it did have clouds to it. And the only thing as far as the eye could see? One tiny hut in the middle of nowhere. Because Aang could not comprehend why the third Avatar to ever exist would ever want to live so far away and so alone, Avatar Kuruk attempted to explain.

"… Avatar Gamma is a very peculiar spirit… Instead of desiring companionship with the rest of us, he would much rather "live" here. Alone. At first we tried to give him companionship despite not wanting it… But he has almost nothing in common with the rest of us. In his days of being the Avatar, nothing really happened. It was a peaceful time, and no nation attempted to shift the balance of power. We call him Avatar Gamma because we have no idea what his real name is, he simply won't tell us. The same goes for the first two Avatars, Avatar Alpha and Avatar Beta, their names are lost to us."

They were close to the "hut" now. Aang stopped Kuruk before he could continue explaining further.

"I get it, I get it. He's the "oddball" of the Avatars. So… Does anyone know what happened in those days of the first and second Avatars?"

Avatar Kuruk shook his head.

"… Just as their names are lost to us, so too are their pasts. You would think that our beginning days would be remembered fondly… But for some reason… there's nothing there to fill the void in our memory. We have no way of knowing if we made any mistakes, or if we were even heroic to begin with. All that is left is myths and legends now."

Avatar Kyoshi added to the mystery of the first and second Avatars. Aang turned to look at Kyoshi as she spoke.

"… There has been a rumor floating about for a while now that one of these Avatars endangered the whole of reality. But we have no way of knowing, they are just… rumors."

Aang turned back to Kuruk to ask him a question.

"So… If nothing is known about the first two Avatars… How are there still statues of them?"

It was Avatar Yangshen's turn to try and explain the mysteries.

"Well, the second Avatar's features were added because Avatar Gamma remembered Avatar Beta so well before he disappeared. Avatar Alpha on the other hand… well…"

Aang finished Avatar Yangshen's thought.

"… No features were available because Avatar Beta went missing… Still… What material was Avatar Alpha's statue made out of? It didn't feel like any normal rock."

Avatar Roku shrugged. They were only feet away from the hut now.

"… No one knows. The sculptor of that statue is also… unknown…"

Avatar Roku motioned for Aang to step into the hut. So… Aang stepped in, not knowing what to expect…

At this point, Zuko was a little more than annoyed. First of all, Koschei _claimed _that this 'Hidden Village' was deserted. Well, it certainly didn't look 'deserted' now, what with all these 'natives'. Second, Koschei didn't gave fair warning, all he did was _imply _that there might be warning.

_"… I would not want to… intrude…"_

It made Zuko furious that he didn't see this coming; he _should _have seen this coming! So why didn't he? Maybe he put a little too much trust in a total stranger? Yeah, that seemed to be the case.

Zuko's wrists were tied, and he was currently being led to a guillotine. The natives weren't kidding when they said that intruders would be punished, the blade on that thing was _sharp_! The 'Chief' was speaking yet again.

"… Intruder, you should have stopped searching for our sacred village when you had the chance. And now because of your stubbornness, you will die."

Zuko hung his head as two natives led him right up to the guillotine and "set him up". In only a matter of seconds now, Fire Lord Zuko would be no more, and his subjects would have no idea what had happened to him. Would Koschei have the decency to keep the news of his death under wraps? Or would he spread the news around like wildfire? Well, Zuko would never know now.

The 'Chief' nodded to the executioner. Zuko took a look at his executioner. For some reason, he looked awfully familiar… The executioner looked like he was about to do the deed. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his final moment to come, but at the last second…

"… No. This is ridiculous. I mean, come on, _really_…"

Zuko's eyes popped open and he looked over at the executioner, who had now taken off his black mask to reveal that it was Koschei. Zuko blinked in surprise.

"Koschei…? Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh…"

Koschei smirked at Zuko and turned to the rest of the natives.

"All these years… and you haven't changed a bit! Look at yourselves… The war against the Fire Nation is _over_! You don't need to hide here anymore! Just look at yourselves… Ready to execute a harmless… naïve… 'visitor'! … You aren't any better than your ancestors! I'm ashamed to call you descendants of my village!"

The Chief waved his fist at Koschei.

"How dare you! You do not question your chieftain! Obey me!"

Koschei shook his head.

"… No. I am older and wiser than you losers! _You _obey _me_! We are going to end this ridiculous tradition right here, right now! Not every visitor will mean our village harm! Recall the one exception that you made just a few years ago! If you can't execute a lost woman… Then how can you possibly execute the new, naïve Fire Lord?"

Murmurs rose up from the other natives. The Chief was white as a ghost.

"F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Fire L-Lord…? That is impossible! What could a Fire Lord possibly want with us? He is not Ozai!"

Koschei nodded and smirked triumphantly.

"… Precisely! I told you, he is the new Fire Lord! He has brought an end to Fire Lord Ozai's reign. And you incompetent oafs were about to execute him and start a new war! The Fire Lord is merely here for one person and one person only: his mother. She was the lost woman that you rescued a few years ago, chieftain. And if he was here just to see her, why execute him for that?"

The same two natives that bound Zuko by ropes hurriedly undid the ropes and got him out from under the guillotine. Everyone but the chieftain and Koschei bowed down to Fire Lord Zuko and apologized quickly. Zuko held up his hands to stop them from doing it.

"P-Please… No damage was done, I'm just glad that I'm alive. I'm sorry for desecrating your sacred land."

The Chief had his arms crossed in front of his chest and he was looking to the side sourly. He still wasn't willing to accept Zuko, but that only seemed to make Koschei all the more satisfied. Koschei chuckled as the Chief stomped away angrily.

"Don't worry… Fire Lord. If I had made it appear that I was with you, we would both have been executed. That's why I didn't give you fair warning… Many apologies."

As Koschei bowed, Zuko shook his head and gave a faint smile.

"… Whatever… You work in mysterious ways, Koschei. Mind giving me a tour of this place?"

Koschei put his arms behind his head and looked board as he just stood up beside the guillotine.

"… There's not really a lot to 'see'. Just huts, huts, and more huts… Oh, and an area dedicated to special, annual or rare, rituals and festivals. Other than that…"

Zuko scratched his head.

"But… what about those two boulders over that one door?"

Koschei looked confused.

"Boulders…? Door…? … Oh. Those two boulders and door. They were around back in my day. It's 'rumored' that the Mountain and Wind Demons reside under that door. That's why it takes two boulders to keep the door down. Really though, I'm still skeptical about the Demons. I mean, if there were really Demons under there, you'd think they'd be able to bust open a door with two pebbles on it. 'Cause, the Mountain Demon's said to be the largest of all the Demons, and the Wind Demon is fairly large too. But those stubborn billy goats, er… those 'elders'… back in my day kept telling me the door was forged of good magic, as were the two boulders. Whatever that means…"

Having been reminded of the two books he was taking, Zuko brought them out and showed them to Koschei.

"So… That means these are yours?"

Koschei blinked. Then nodded.

"… Yeah, but keep 'em. I never bothered to take 'em with me when I left the village all those years ago…"

Zuko raised an eyebrow at Koschei who was now looking to the side, as if remembering something.

"… These were yours…? A hundred years ago…? But… This is written in language that I can understand…"

Koschei sighed, hopped to the ground, and kicked a small pebble.

"… I fought in the war and came back here… Once. What you hold is a translated fairytale that I did to make sure that I could write "outside language" correctly, and a translation of my journal that contains my childhood all the way to the war… Seeing as you can read both items, I obviously translated efficiently."

Zuko nodded and grinned.

"I'll say! How did you learn the common language so well if you lived here basically your whole life?"

Koschei laughed and put his hands in his robes.

"… Read the journal. It will tell you all that you need to know… I documented everything… basically…"

Zuko raised his right eyebrow again.

"… Basically…?"

Koschei shook his head and began to walk away.

"… My life's complicated. You'll see. Enjoy the reading material, later."

Zuko tried to stop him.

"W-Wait! Aren't you going to stay here and show me around?"

Koschei turned back to Zuko and smirked.

"… See the village for yourself. Nothing better than experience. 'Sides… There's nothing that'll really cause you anymore trouble. Enjoy the village, and… hope you find mommy. I've got other stuff to do, so… Later."

Koschei used airbending to 'fly' away. Zuko looked after him and shook his head. Then he proceeded to look for his mother…

Meanwhile, Rassilon's foot soldiers had reached the small village that they were intending to invade. Surprisingly, the woman wearing nothing but black attire that had confronted Rassilon before he sent out his troops seemed to be the "leader" of this assault. To Sokka, the Kyoshi Warriors, and Tyrell, she was Viola. To the troops… She was a complete stranger. They had never seen her before, yet no one said anything as she assumed the position of commander.

"Alright, troops… This should be a relatively simple mission. This village is too small, and it does not have protection by the Earth Kingdom, despite being a part of the Earth Kingdom. Your mission? Hit them hard, hit them fast. The faster we possess this village, the faster we can move onto the next. Hit them fast enough and silence any naysayers… And Rassilon himself will give you all a promotion. The Dai Li, recently acquired by the Second, have sent two of their agents down there already. You will recognize them, don't worry. They will assist us. We will fight, we will win."

The foot soldiers put a hand over their heart, bowed, and proceeded to get onto their respective flying bison. A heavy wind began to pick up as the flying bison got closer to the village, and storm clouds were brewing overhead. "Viola", watching the foot soldiers from where she gave her "pep speech", smirked and greedily looked at the village that was below the hill she was standing on. In a voice that didn't sound female, yet distinctively Southern and male, Viola spoke.

"So it begins… Storm's a'brewin'. Time to play. Heheheh… HAHAHA!"

With that, she was off to a running start at the village, and she altered to flying with the wind beneath her body in milliseconds…

Aang was now before Avatar Gamma, the third Avatar to ever exist. Avatar "Gamma" looked fairly young for a spirit of a dead Avatar. He was bald like Aang, but he was definitely taller than Aang. The third Avatar eyed Aang from head all the way to the toes. After a cursory examination, the third Avatar smiled and nodded approvingly. He sat down on his cushion satisfied.

"… Huh. So you're the latest Avatar, huh? Well, it's good to see myself after seeing no other spirit for so long! Trust me, it gets lonely in this place."

Aang raised an eyebrow as he sat down as the third Avatar made a motion for Aang to sit across from him on the only other cushion in the hut.

"… If it's so lonely… Why go and live here? All alone and separated from everyone else? If you don't mind me asking, Avatar Gamma, sir."

The third Avatar chuckled and put his hands in his big sleeves. The third Avatar was wearing a blue shirt and white pants.

. "Please, call me Dojo. It's the name everyone called me back in my day, the other Avatars are just too serious when it comes to "respecting their predecessors." I thank them for their reverent respect… But really, it gets old after a while. And to answer your question, Aang… I lived on my own when I was alive, so why bother changing that in the Spirit World? It was like that when I got here to the Spirit World."

Aang nearly fell back in surprise, but he kept himself balanced where he was sitting.

"Wh-What? Where was Avatars Alpha and Beta?"

Dojo chuckled again and shook his head.

"Those are reverent titles for the first two Avatars, Aang… And, really, I don't know. The other Avatars must have sent you here in the hope that I would know something about our origins… But truthfully, I don't know a thing. It was a ghost town when I got here, aside from the ancient spirits that reside here now."

Aang blinked in surprise and nearly yelled.

"You don't know a _thing_? B-But… you remembered Avatar Beta enough to sculpt his statue!"

Dojo chuckled… again. Then he frowned.

"Well… I saw Avatar "Beta" once when I was still alive and I was just a kid. I was five years old, I think. I tried to remember him as best as I could… But I really haven't seen him in the Spirit World."

Aang put his hands to his face and sighed. He began to stand up and leave.

"Well… Thanks for your help, Dojo… Now I don't know where to find Avatar Beta… And you can't help at all."

Dojo was in front of Aang in a split second. How a spirit could move so fast was beyond Aang.

"… Hold up. Who said I couldn't help out? I might not know where "Beta" is… But I know someone who does. He's an ancient spirit that I bet you know real well… His name… is Koh."

Aang took a step back in surprise, and his eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-_Koh? _You mean the face stealer…!"

Dojo shrugged and put his arms in front of his chest.

"… Yeah, Koh… Koh was here when I died. And he was around back in my days as the Avatar. He's one of the most ancient spirits around, kiddo. I dunno if he was around for the first Avatar, but he might've been around in the days of the second Avatar. I bet he'd know what happened to the second Avatar."

Aang was trembling now, he just wanted to get out of here and never come back.

"I-Isn't there s-some other w-way…? D-Do I have to see him n-now…?"

Dojo shook his head and put a reassuring hand on Aang's right shoulder.

"… Aang. You see Koh when you're ready. You know where to find him, and you still have time to clean up the mess you made."

Aang hung his head and sniffed.

"Not you too…"

Dojo gave Aang a small, sad smile.

"Aang… The worlds are unbalanced. Even I can feel it, and that's saying something because I haven't "felt something" for ages. You know that Air Nation that you saved? Their world is now slowly but surely being pulled toward your world like a magnet. And as it gets closer and closer, things will only get worse. Reality is being threatened, and it's up to you to put things right. I know you don't want to be hearing this… But the Air Nation you brought over is corrupt and full of malice, at least the leaders are. The people of the Air Nation are being used and abused. The Air Nation won't surrender their Avatar without a fight, and they won't listen to you when you tell them that it will mean the end of your world and their world. They well and truly believe they deserve to rule. Aang, you need to put them in their place. Show them what the Avatar can do."

Aang looked back up at Dojo and grinned.

"… Okay. I'm going to put things right. Then, I'm going to see Koh."

Dojo patted Aang on the back as he began walking to the entrance of the hut.

"Atta boy! Oh, one more thing…"

Aang turned back to Dojo one more time and his smile slimmed a bit.

"Y-Yeah…?"

Dojo looked like he was contemplating something, then he just shrugged and told Aang what was on his mind.

"… Be aware, my friend. There's darker forces at work here. Another ancient spirit, one that happens to be the very first demon that has ever existed, is manipulating the war that's coming to your world. You won't recognize him, he's a shape shifter. The Demon's name… is Hannibal. … Demons, unlike spirits, have physical qualities to them that enable them to go between the Spirit World and the four physical worlds. They can bend any element, whether they're in the Spirit World or in the physical worlds, and Hannibal is a slippery demon. Do be careful for my sake, Aang."

Aang scratched his head. Then he nodded.

"… Hannibal…? Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Dojo!"

Dojo nodded and gave Aang a thumbs up.

"Go get 'em, kiddo."

Aang returned the gesture.

"Right!"

Then Aang left…

After asking around, Zuko was now in front of the hut where his mother was living now. But just like last time, going to visit Uncle Iroh after switching to the Avatar's side, he was unsure of himself. So, he was just sitting there and staring at the flap that was the door for the hut. And he stared. And stared. And stared.

_(What if she doesn't recognize me? I'll just seem like a psycho to her… Or… Or… What if she doesn't want to see me?) _Zuko was about to stand up and walk away, but then he thought about it some more. (_… Wait… Why would she not want to see me? I'm her son, and she hasn't seen me for years…) _Now he was about to get up and enter the hut, but he thought about it even more. (_But… What if she's different now because of her banishment? What if she won't accept me because I'm the new Fire Lord, the "replacement" for father? Replacements can be good or bad, and she could easily assume that I want to continue to demonstrate Fire Nation "superiority"…) _Zuko clutched his head, aggravated. He wanted to scream now. (_Argh! This is driving me crazy!_ _I _want _to go in there and see how she is, but she might not want to see me at all… This is sooo frustrating…)_

Tired of arguing with himself, he decided to get it over with. He entered the hut, and he saw his mother encircled by twelve candles. His mother looked the same, almost like she was never banished at all. She was still beautiful, and had long, flowing black hair. When she opened her eyes to look at Zuko, they sparkled. She looked happy to see him, and he looked happy to see her. They were both smiling at each other. She was the first to speak, naturally.

"… Zuko, it's been a while. You know, I'm proud that you succeeded your father at long last. I heard all about how the war between the nations is over, and I am happy… Happy that you are alive and well."  
Zuko looked hopeful as he replied.

"R-Really? Th-Then… You'll come back to the Fire Nation with me?"

Zuko's mother looked to the side and sighed. She didn't look back at him when she replied.

"… Zuko… As much as I'd like to return home, I cannot. Once a Fire Nation citizen has been banished, he or she may never return. No matter what. Even if the new Fire Lord, the successor to the one that banished that citizen in the first place, tried to "un-banish" that citizen. Zuko… As your mother, I will always support you in anything you do. Even if you follow in your father's footsteps. I would feel sorry for you, but I would respect your decisions and allow you to do what you please because I have no right to say anything against you as a banished citizen of the Fire Nation."

Zuko was on his knees now and _begging _his mother to come back with him.

"P-Please… Mother… _Please _come back! Things would be different! I… I… I would go so far as to change the law on banishment!"

Zuko's mother shook her head and ran her hand through Zuko's hair for the first time in a long time.

"… Zuko… No one should have the power to forcibly change the laws already set in place. We have to respect the laws that are set in place for now and for forever. It may be "unfair" to me and all the other banished citizens, but it's… law. I can never, ever return. Please… You are free to visit whenever you like, but do not try to persuade me to return. I cannot and will not."

Zuko now had tears running down his cheeks and he was embracing his mother. His mother put out the flames around her and Zuko and held him. She let him weep freely, and she shed a tear or two as well as she put her chin on the top of Zuko's head. Zuko couldn't talk anymore, so they sat in silence. Nothing else was uttered; only the sound of Zuko's sobs filled the air…

By the time Zuko was visiting his mother, the Air Nation had claimed their first conquered city in Avatar Aang's world. Viola looked out into the cities and towns that were beyond the village that the Air Nation soldiers now occupied. Citizens that did not comply to the new form of "government" were thrown into the only prison in the village. And it was pretty full. No one in the village could bend, so the village remained conquered. There were a few villagers that "complied", so they were spared and kept in their homes with guards at the front doors, back doors, and side doors.

Viola was flanked by the two Dai Li agents that had helped to conquer the village. She spoke to them as she greedily stared at the towns and cities that were not too far away. Once again, her voice did not sound like her usual voice, but that Southern, male voice that she used earlier.

"Well, well, well… I've made the first move, Avatar Aang. Now it's your turn. Try and stop me, or let me get what I want. Your choice…"

"Viola" cackled and got ready to take the next "flight" over to the next town…


End file.
